TAA Special: Za Tou No Oumyou Chishiki
by PurplePiplup
Summary: What does the Yaketa Tower of Enjyu City hide? (Chapter 1 uses the Japanese names, and Chapter 2 the English.)
1. Sub: Za Tou No Oumyou Chishiki

**Za Tou No Oumyou Chishiki: The Tower Of Arcane Knowledge  
** What secrets does the Yaketa Tower of Enjyu City hide? __

A/N: This is just some strange little thing I thought up while I was sitting around and watching the Pokemon video "Picture Perfect", where they call Todd "Snap". That's another issue entirely, but meh…First of all, here's the cast. Other than these guys, I might list random Pokemon wandering about, and if I do, I'll translate in the story. M'kay? Good…

**Humans  
The Good Guys**  
Evangelina/Eevy ~ Amatsubikei/Amatsu  
Lance ~ Wataru  
William/Will ~ Itsuki/Itsu  
Lurianna/Luri ~ Hieagaru/Hiea  
Jason ~ Joufu  
Medira ~ Medera  
Mortimer/Morty ~ Matsuba/Mat  
Eusine ~ Minaki  
Mizu ~ Mizu  
Lisle ~ Horeru  
Kudou ~ Kudou  
Victor ~ Kaichou  
Victoria ~ Kaichuu **The Roketto-Dan**  
Jessie ~ Musashi  
James ~ Kojiro  
Meowth ~ Nyaasu  
Butch ~ Kosaburo  
Cassidy ~ Yamoto  
Jen ~ Saiko  
Jaz ~ Konoye  
Persian ~ Perushian  
Mondo ~ Mondo  
Domino ~ Domino  
Bashou ~ Bashou  
Buson ~ Buson  
Tatsumi ~ Tatsumi  
Jingie ~ Jingie  
Zanna ~ Zanna  
Rion ~ Rion  
Giovanni ~ Sakaki  
_And introducing_…  
Bonnie ~ Midorijo  
Clyde ~ Hokusai 

**Pokemon  
The Good Guys**  
Vovo ~ Vovo-kun/senshi/sama/san  
Novo ~ Novo-chan/san/kun  
Lovo ~ Lovo-chan/san/kun  
Zovo ~ Zovo-chan/san/kun  
Sovo ~ Sovo-chan/san/kun  
Yovo ~ Yovo-chan/san/kun  
Ovo Boys ~ Ovo-tachi/dan/dan'in/gundan  
Gengar ~ Gengaa  
Haunter ~ Goosuto  
Gastly ~ Goosu  
Misdreavus ~ Mumaa  
Alakazam ~ Fuudin  
Drowzee ~ Suriipu  
Draco ~ Lord Draco  
Suicune ~ Suikun  
Raikou ~ Raikou  
Entei ~ Entei  
Lugia ~ Rugia  
Articuno ~ Furiizaa  
Zapdos ~ Sandaa  
Moltres ~ Fuaiyaa  
Mew ~ Myuu  
Mewtwo ~ Myuutsuu  
Celebi ~ Serebii  
Ho-oh ~ Houou  
**The Roketto-Dan**  
Arbok ~ Aabokku  
Ariados ~ Ariadosu  
Murkrow ~ Yamikarasu  
Espeon ~ Eefui 

__

And now, on with the show!

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, Wataru-chan," Oh boy…This was somehow familiar, "Time to wake up."

"No. I don't want to wake up," the Fourth Shitennou thought, but didn't say, "I want to sleep all day and be lazy."

"Come on, Wataru-chan. Wakey-wakey," there was a sudden sharp poke in his side, "It's time to _get up_," the covers were ripped away, "_Get dressed_," someone pulled his wrists to sit him up, "And _get moving_!"

"Uh-uh. No," Wataru flopped back, rolled over, and crashed the pillow down over the back of his head, "Leave me alone, Amatsu."

Amatsubikei puffed slightly, "It's twelve thirty. You missed breakfast."

He peeked slowly out from under the pillow, "I…Did?"

"Yep. Sausage and pancakes and bacon and eggs," she smirked, "I shared yours with Itsuki."

"You jaki," Wataru frowned and rolled slowly off the bed, "Why do I have to get up anyway? I'm not training until Monday," he stretched backwards with one of his thunderous yawns.

"Because I say so," she informed him with a look and tone of authority, "Fix your hair and come on before you miss lunch too."

*^~^**^~^*

Amatsu sprang happily down the long front hall of Youso Mansion, a small rabbit-looking Pokemon weaving between her feet with each step she took and the Forth Shitennou traipsing along behind her. They'd just finished lunch, and all Wataru wanted to do was flop somewhere and zone for a while. And all her Iibui, Vovo-sama, wanted to do was _play_! Amatsu told Wataru to wake up and Vovo to calm down and sat slowly down in front of her computer. Just as she was about to check her messages, her cell phone bleeped.

"Why can't I _ever_ catch a break?" she sighed slightly and picked it up, "Amatsubikei speaking," her eyes suddenly widened and went bright as could be, "Mat-chan!"

Wataru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Hurray for us…Matsuba…"

Amatsu scowled a bit at him, causing him to grab a pillow protectively, "What's up, Mat?" she blinked a few times, "Really? Wow! We haven't met up in a long time! Is the whole research thing- -It is? Oh, great! Are we going to- -Sure! Here is fine!" she was suddenly beaming, "What's it been? Nine, ten years? Yeah, I've missed hanging around too…So I'll see you later then? Great! Bai!"

"What was that all about?" Wataru tilted his head behind her.

"Iibui," Vovo also questioned from the desk beside her.

"We're getting some visitors!" Amatsu grinned.

*^~^**^~^*

Joufu yawned slightly and leaned against the railing of the porch, "What, exactly, are we doing out here?"

"Waiting for someone," Amatsu stared straight down the walk, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll change attitudes once they get here."

Hieagaru stood and looked out above the city, shading her eyes with her hand, "What's that?" she pointed out toward the sky in the distance.

Wataru, Itsuki and Medera stood and moved beside Hiea and Joufu, spotting a small rainbow-colored dot dropping near the northern outskirts of the city. A League helicopter slowly descended toward the landing pad beside the Youso League jet.

Amatsu looked out as well, smiling suddenly, "That's them," she stood and bounded down the steps, down the walk, and out into the streets of Youso Metro, the Shitennou directly behind.

"Where are we going Amatsu?" Medera asked from the back of the party.

"To the landing strip!" Amatsu cried back, suddenly speeding up, "To meet some friends!"

She tripped up slightly, but just kept up her barreling rampage toward the airfield. She skid around a sharp corner, the Shitennou flopping around behind her. She scrambled to a stop a watched the Youso helicopter land dead center on the landing pad. She screeched as Matsuba hopped down, holding his headband down with one hand and helping Horeru down with the other. They both turned and waited for Minaki to carefully lead Mizu down as well. Then a fifth shadow emerged from the chopper, his deep blue hair whipping slightly in the wind as he dragged an overstuffed backpack down behind him and slammed the door shut. He adjusted his vest and hoisted the pack up.

Amatsu shrieked and bounded forward, arms wide, "Mat! Minaki!" she cried, launching the last few feet at her brother and cousin, then stepping back and smiling brightly, "Kudou. It's been a long time."

The navy-hared visitor stared slightly before shaking himself straight, "Konnichiha, Amatsubikei-san. You…Sure have changed."

Amatsu grinned a bit, "Nine years can do that to a person."

"Nine years did a lot for you," his face tinged red slightly, "She's gotten so much…Prettier," he thought silently, "She was such a tomboy the last we met," he suddenly noticed a large man standing beside him, "WAH!" he leaned away quickly.

Amatsu snickered, "Don't be scared of that big lug!" she waved her hand at Kudou, "This is the Fourth Shitennou, Ryujin Wataru," she presented him with a large smile, "And he's such a sweetie," she attached herself to Wataru's waist.

"Oh," Kudou's eyes and posture lowered.

"Oh please…" Matsuba rolled his eyes as Minaki sniggered lowly.

"And this," she dragged a crimson-hared guy to her side, "Is Logos Itsuki. That's Sedna Hieagaru, Peruwa Joufu, and Kurayami Medera. They're my Shitennou too. Guys, this is Hitotsu Kudou. He's a Pokemon researcher and a good friend of ours." 

"Pleased to meet you all," Kudou nodded and adjusted his pack.

"Would you like to come up to the Mansion?" Amatsu suggested, "We could catch up a bit."

"I'd very much like that, Ama," Kudou nodded.

Wataru's eyes flailed quickly from Amatsu to the Kudou character repeatedly. He narrowed his right eye while widening the left, then reversed it. He puffed smog from his nose and placed his hands at his hips with a slight snort. He smiled too wide. And ogled too much. He didn't like him.

*^~^**^~^*

Amatsu sat stuffing herself full of ume-somen as Matsuba, Minaki, and Kudou each tilted an eyebrow at her, "How can you eat that stuff?" Matsuba turned up his lip.

"What?" Amatsu asked with her mouth full, "Just because you don't like plum-flavored somen noodles doesn't mean I can't," she took another heaping bite, "This is _so_ good!"

Kudou shook his head and poked at his food a moment before looking up at Minaki, "So, Minaki, Matsuba tells me you've got a baby on the way?"

Minaki choked on his sushi as Amatsu patted his back, "Wh-Wh-Why did you go and tell him that?!" he heaved suddenly.

"Well…I just thought he'd like to know is all," Matsuba smirked, "You _were_ going to tell him, weren't you?"

"It…May have come up," Minaki turned away, sticking his nose in the air.

"Minaki!" Mizu snapped, "You're cruel!"

"Oh, come on, Zumi-chan!" Minaki jumped up, "I would have told him! Eventually…"

Kudou grinned, "I kind of figured as much…How about you, Matsuba?" Matsuba shot up straight, "What's up with you?"

"Err…Um…" Matsuba looked side to side nervously.

"Matsuba! You didn't tell him?" Horeru scowled at the Enjyu City Gym Leader.

"Kinda…Slipped my mind, I guess," he swallowed hard, "I've…Been married to Horeru for about a month now…"

Kudou burst out laughing, "And you _forgot_?! You better hope _yelling_ is the _least_ she does!"

Matsuba shrunk to avoid Horeru's stare, "So, what's with the sudden interest in meeting up with these guys again, Kudou?" Hiea leaned forward in her chair to look over at them.

"Oh," Kudou pulled his backpack over, "I was in Enjyu not that long ago, in the Yaketa Tower," he started digging around one of the compartments, "And I came across these," he pulled out a set of photos.

Minaki, Matsuba, and Amatsu each took a photo, "They…Look like the plaque of Houou," Amatsu breathed, staring at the metal plaque showing the Legendary Pokemon forming the Crystal Bell.

"Where did you find these?" Matsuba asked, feeling his sister fidget in her chair.

"It was actually an accident," he sat back and looked up at the ceiling, "I was going up the stairs to the sixth floor, inching along - you know those boards are breaking - and I sort of…Tripped. My foot went through one of the steps, and I grabbed at a lip on the wall under the stairs. I let myself down and looked at what I'd grabbed. It was one of those plaques. There's one under each step down there. Twenty in all. They seem to tell some kind of story. I must have stood there for twenty minutes staring at them."

"So…" Minaki cleared his throat, "Why does this concern us?"

Kudou put his pictures away and crossed his arms, "I've been told by many people about a prophecy involving the Beasts," he watched them all shutter, "And I think the people or spirits or whatever they are that are pictured on these tiles might have something to do with it. What I really came to ask you," he stared all three in the eyes, "Was if you'd like to come with me."

"Come with you?" Amatsu looked around as everyone stood and inched closer.

"Yes. Come with me to the Yaketa Tower (Burned Tower)," Kudou nodded, "Amatsu, you can read ancient script. Matsuba, you want to find Houou again. And Minaki, you and I both know you're an authority on Suikun, Raikou, and Entei," Kudou put out his right hand, "What do you say?"

Amatsu swallowed quickly and suddenly grabbed Matsuba and Minaki by the wrists, "We'll…Be right back!" she trampled out, the others behind.

They ran into the next room and slammed the door shut, "How could he have found out about the prophecy?!" Medera shrieked.

"And what if he finds out we're part of it?!" Joufu added quickly.

"Don't worry. He won't," Amatsu crossed her arms.

"How can you guarantee that?" Hiea questioned, "He's a Pokemon researcher. He'll go snooping and find something!"

"I can guarantee that because I'll make sure he doesn't," she puffed, "_Personally_."

"You mean…You're going to go with him?" Horeru whispered.

"Yes. All three of us will. We'll keep him out of anything he shouldn't know about."

"No offense to you, Amatsu," Wataru inched forward, "But I'm not too sure I want you to go with him."

"Aww…Jealous, Wataru-san?" Matsuba smirked, "Trust me; all three of us have known him for a long time. He's not interested in Amatsu that way."

Itsuki pushed in quietly, "I must admit…I picked up an odd vibe from him…"

"So did I," Amatsu shrugged, "But that wasn't a bad kind of vibe. I'm sure of it," she turned and started leaving, "We'll watch him. Three pairs of eyes should be enough to keep him out of trouble."

"If you're sure, Amatsu," Mizu sighed, "Just make sure you bring Minaki back in one piece."

"The same with Matsuba too," Horeru added.

"And yourself," Wataru advised.

"Come on, guys!" Matsuba waved his hand at them.

"Really. You worry _way_ too much," Minaki shook his head.

As they wondered back into the other room, they spotted Kaichou and Kaichuu sitting beside Kudou and listening intently to what he was saying, "What happens is that the radiation creates waves in electric fields. It hits and sort of reverberates," he demonstrated with a Monster Ball, "That breaks down the electric current and leaves little openings in the strings of electric current so that electric devises won't work."

"Oh…" Kaichou nodded slowly, "I get it. Sorta…"

"Kudou," Amatsu stood straight as a board as Kudou shot to his feet and turned to her.

"Yes, Ama. What did you decide?" he asked, fingering his vest subconsciously.

"Give us time to pack," was Amatsu's simple answer.

*^~^**^~^*

Amatsu dropped her pack between Matsuba's and Minaki's, "I'm ready!" she announced.

Everyone turned to look at her, eyes nearly bugging from their heads. She had on a pair of baggy blue jeans tucked into white and blue sneakers and an oversized sweater like her brother's, only the yellow and blue were reversed. Kudou nearly fainted; that was the Ama he remembered. She snapped on a yellow headband and smirked evilly.

"She…Used to wear that all the time; always trying to copy Matsuba," he swallowed and just kept staring, "It doesn't fit her figure now…She's nothing like she was."

Amatsu turned as Minaki tripped out behind her, now changed to a pair of slightly worn tan trousers and a tight-necked dark brown shirt. He was pulling on the second of his brown leather hiking boots while letting his tan vest hang from his left shoulder. He stood straight and pulled his vest on all the way, tilting an eyebrow at the younger of his two cousins.

"What?" she questioned as he rolled his eyes at her, "I'm serious! What?!"

"Nothing, Amatsu. Nothing at all," he sat down beside Kudou and handed him a small device of some kind.

"What's this?" Kudou turned it over and over.

"For a famous Pokemon researcher, you sure could use a use a refresher course," Amatsu snickered, "It's called a Poke'Gear. We can use them to keep in touch with each other if we happen to get separated."

"Oh…"

Minaki went on about explaining the Poke'Gear to his long-time friend as Matsuba trudged out from behind Amatsu. He eyeballed her slightly before standing up straight, hands on his hips. She mimicked the pose, having still been mimicking the clothing. The only differences in her brother's outfit were that the shirt was heavier, the headband was thicker, and he was now wearing sneaker-boots, though they matched the pattern of his usual running shoes and the shirt was the same as always. He narrowed one eye at his sister before finally opting to ignore it, if at all possible. As Matsuba turned away, Amatsu gave a long akanbe behind his back. He turned quickly, causing her to snap to the position of her arms crossed behind her back, her eyelids fluttering, and a wide, semi-sadistic grin of utter sarcasm.

"Yes, oh dearest brother?" she smirked, waving her right fingers at him.

"_Don't_ do that again," he scowled, "OK! Are we ready?"

"Not quite yet," Amatsu turned back to the door, "We're leaving!" she called.

Mizu, Horeru and the Shitennou wandered slowly to the door, "Promise you won't be gone long?" Horeru grinned nervously.

"Don't worry; we won't," Matsuba finished jamming his pack full of last-minute items before lightly kissing Horeru's cheek, "And you stay out of trouble."

"Silly Mat," she waved her hand at him.

"You be careful," Mizu poked her index fingers together, "Please?"

"As always," Minaki gave her a careful hug before laying a hand on her stomach and leaning down, "You behave," he glanced up, "Both of you."

"We will," she nodded.

"You too, hmm?" Wataru pushed up to Amatsu and took both her hands, "Promise me you'll put safety first. And that you'll watch your temper. And that you won't do anything stupid. And that you'll come back safe and sound."

"Dragon, stop it," Amatsu smiled sweetly at him, "You know I'll be careful. I want to come back to you just as much as you want me to. And I swear I'll be extra-cautious, just for you."

Kudou burned red and turned away as Amatsu stretched to kiss her Fourth Shitennou directly on the lips. He wasn't sure, to be honest, whether he looked off from anger, jealousy, or embarrassment. Either way, he didn't want to see. Amatsu pushed the Dragon Master back, turning to follow her three companions. She gave a grin and wave to the first three Shitennou and the first Mistress of the Kangamiru League (Light Effects Division), as well as to Horeru and Mizu, but to Wataru she gave a genuine smile and threw a kiss. He snatched the invisible symbol of affection from the air and clenched it in his fist as he held it to his heart. The others rolled their eyes; that was _so_ old by now. Wataru swatted at them as the departing quartet gave one last wave before heading over the edge of Youso Bluff (Youso = Rainbow) and down into the Youso League Metropolis.

*^~^**^~^*

After reaching the halfway point to the airfield, Kudou noticed a small glass object hanging from a silver chain around Amatsu's neck. It jingled and jangled each time she stepped, leading him to believe it was a bell.

"That's a very pretty necklace you've got, Ama," he commented, slowing as she did.

"Yes," she blushed lightly, "The chain was a Christmas present from Wataru. I've had this bell for a long time."

"Where'd you get it? It looks awfully familiar for some reason," he questioned, then thinking, "I _know_ I've seen that somewhere before."

"Oh…A friend," she answered simply, "But I'm not sure where he got it. I suppose from a glass shop. Maybe the one in Itadoku (Sickle) City," her eyes shot side to side as Matsuba and Minaki glanced back at her.

"It really is nice," he added and she nodded, "Dare I tell her? Dare I mention the feeling I got when I saw those plaques? That feeling that she is somehow connected? And the voices?" he began to remember what he'd felt, or even sensed, when looking at the twenty tiles of the prophecy…

"Oh man…" he'd just managed to catch the edge of something on the wall after falling through the staircase, "That was a close one…If Minaki could see me now."

He slowly lowered himself to the floor below, finding himself in the basement of the Yaketa Tower. He looked up, pulling his flashlight from his belt and shining it up to see what he'd grabbed. He spotted a metal tile, depicting what seemed to be an angel of some sort. Scanning down a bit, below the step under the one he'd smashed, he spotted another tile. This one showed every Legend he knew of with something seemingly forming between them. As he looked up and down the stairwell, he found that there were twenty tiles and sixteen stairs. The last four were under the platform of the hall above. These four were cracked in all directions and impossible to make out.

"Destroyed by the fire," he thought out loud, "But that one," he shined it back on the first one he'd seen; the angel.

A cold chill caused him to shutter violently and drop his flashlight. It rolled away and flickered off. He scowled to himself in the pitch-blackness and cursed lowly. He groped a bit before a sudden whisper seemingly echoed through the whole tower, jumping and slightly breaking up. As it began to speak, the air turned frigid, almost painfully cold. He could nearly feel the words pounding about the interior of not only the tower, but his own entire body. He began to breathe smoke and crossed his arms to stay warm.

"Kudou…Kudou…Kudou! Find her…Find her…Find them! The heavenly beauty…The divine perfection…Amatsubikei! The Angel…The Angel…It is her!"

"Who…Who said that?" he looked nervously about, quivering in fear.

"Legends…Legends…Resurrected!" there was a sudden loud crash from above, "Find her…Find her…Find the Angel! The pure one…The Angel…The Guide of Light! You are…You are…Part of it!"

"What are you talking about? What am I part of? Who's this Angel? Where the hell are you?!" he called up to the ceiling.

"We are…We are…We are with you! The Prophecy…The Prophecy…Is truth! You are…You are…Destined! Find them…Find them…The Triad! The mind…The mind…Minaki! The soul…The soul…Matsuba! The heart…The heart…Amatsubikei! They are…They are…The Trinity! Seek them…Seek them…And bring them! Bring them…Bring them…Here!"

"Why do you want them? What do they have to do with this? Why am I even paying you any mind?!" he snorted, feeling for his flashlight on the floor, "Stupid disembodied voice…"

"You know…You know…What you must do!" the voice thundered so loud it shook the tower, boards creaking and bits falling about, "You must…You must…Find them! They know…They know…What you must! Find them…Find them…Kudou…Kudou…Find them…" the voice slowly faded to nothing.

In front of him, his flashlight blinked back on with a full beam. He grabbed it and shone it about, but saw nothing. The room heated to what it had been and the chilling breeze whipped away. Kudou blinked twice and swallowed hard before finding his way up and out of the Yaketa Tower and running to the Enjyu (Ecruteak) City Gym…

"I still don't get that whole Prophecy and Triad mumbo-jumbo, but…" Kudou glanced over at Amatsu, who now sat staring out the window of the helicopter across from him, "…But I think…I'm doing the right thing…"

*^~^**^~^*

"I can't _believe_ we had to land _here_ of all places," Matsuba dragged his backpack behind him along the main street of Kogane (Goldenrod) City.

"Not our fault there's no landing pad in Enjyu," Amatsu snickered, "A little walk won't kill you."

"No, but if Akane decides to pop up…" he shivered at the very thought, "Can we hurry up here, please?!"

"You still don't get along with Akane (Whitney)?" Kudou questioned from beside Minaki and behind Amatsu and Matsuba.

"Oh, that's just the problem. They got along a tad _too_ well for Mat's liking a while back," Minaki smiled sadistically, "Isn't that right, Mat?"

"Shut up, Minaki," Matsuba hissed lowly, "And as I recall, you aren't exactly as pure as new-fallen Furiizaa crystals yourself."

Amatsu burst out laughing at the face and noise Minaki made, falling back a good two yards in the process. Kudou just kind of pretended not to have any clue what they were talking about. They reached the corner where the Gym was situated and Matsuba immediately started doing a stealth act to remain unseen. Or so he thought. After finally having had enough rolling behind trashcans and lunging behind fences, he made a break for it, speeding past the Gym and running behind the sign for the Magnet Train to hide. The other three slowly made their way up to him, pausing to wait for him to stand and brush off.

"Quite through?" Amatsu questioned.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "We're not out of this stupid city just yet."

"Almost though," Kudou pointed, "There's the guardhouse. That's the city limit."

"Let's go then!" Minaki flew past them, "We just have to be careful not to get lost!"

Amatsu grabbed Matsuba and Kudou's wrists, taking off behind her cousin. As she snatched Kudou's hand, she felt a rush of blood surge through her arm. Her eyes narrowed as she ran, knowing that she had just sensed a tremendous amount of power in him. Odd…

Matsuba yanked his arm away, watching Minaki run through one guardhouse door and out the other, "Somebody's having fun!" he shook his head.

"Yeah!" Amatsu nodded, releasing Kudou to run through the doors as well.

"Like a little kid at Christmas time!" Kudou laughed while waving to the guard behind the desk, who only stared blankly.

Minaki slid quickly to a stop on the other side of the guardhouse, drooping significantly, "The…Shizen Park…" he wilted, "With…Insect Pokemon…"

"Still not bug-friendly, eh?" Kudou asked as he and Matsuba and Amatsu stopped behind the Suikun fanatic, "Well you've got to go through, if you want to get to Enjyu."

"Not necessarily," Matsuba pointed out, "We could Terepooto (Teleport) there."

"Last time I did that with Itsuki…I got caught in a tree…" Amatsu frowned.

"I don't mean Terepooto ourselves!" Matsuba shook his head, "I mean use our Pokemon."

"I suppose…That could work…" she shrugged.

"If it means getting away from those bugs, count me in!" Minaki blared, reaching behind his back, "Come on out, Fuudin."

"How did I _know_ you'd agree, you psycho psychic," Matsuba shook his head, "Go on, Gengaa. We'll need you too."

"Come out here, Sovo," Amatsu released her Eefui, "Kudou, this is my Eefui, Sovo-san. Sovo, this is my friend Kudou."

"Eefui," Sovo cocked his head, the gem on his forehead sparkling brightly, "Eef."

"He says he likes you," Amatsu grinned and scooped her Pokemon into her arms, "Gengaa, Fuudin, Sovo-chan. Please Terepooto us to Enjyu City."

Gengaa's eyes lit up, Sovo's gem blinked crimson, and Fuudin crossed his spoons, which started glowing. Kudou looked nervously about as the world around them darkened. Amatsu glanced at him, sniggering at the way he seemed petrified. A blast of cold air crashed into them, forcing them to close their eyes. They felt weightless for a mere second before they felt five times as heavy as they had. They looked up slowly, finding themselves directly outside the Suzu no Tou (Tower of Tin). Matsuba, Minaki and Amatsu looked about, slightly sweatdropping.

"Erm…Wrong tower…" they murmured lightly.

"Hey, at least we're _in_ Enjyu…" Kudou grinned and snickered nervously, "Uh…Yeah…Come on…"

*^~^**^~^*

Matsuba, Minaki, Amatsu and Kudou marched diligently along the streets of Enjyu, heading for the Yaketa Tower. Diligently, huh? Yeah, right! Who am I kidding?

"How much farther is it?" Amatsu whined, "I'm not used to walking anymore."

"No, you're used to sitting around and being lazy all day," Matsuba snickered evilly, "Don't worry; it's not that far."

"For your _information_, Hikoboshi Matsuba," Amatsu scowled and snorted, storming up next to him, "I do quite a bit at Youso Metro! I train and I cook and a put up with Wataru and the other Shitennou and I do my paperwork and mind the computers and the systems and I deal with Kaichou and…" she trailed off as they continued along.

"I see _those_ two haven't changed much," Kudou smirked.

"They haven't changed at all," Minaki corrected, "They're still competitive and they still fight, but they also still hang onto each other like a Teppouo (Remoraid) to a Maintain (Mantine)."

"This I can see," Kudou pointed, finding that Amatsu and Matsuba had stopped bickering and now had their arms over each other's shoulders, "Say, is Ama happy where she is?"

"You mean as Champion? Very much so," Minaki nodded quickly, "She worked hard to get where she is, and she considers it a sweet reward. The Shitennou absolutely love her, _especially_ Wataru."

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of noticed that," he nodded, "Does she know it?"

"All too well," he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "It was like love and first sight for those two. They've had their ups and downs, but they're really close. Not that Mat is particularly satisfied with the whole thing, but he'll get over it eventually. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he lied, "Just interested in how much things had changed with her. And by the sounds of your little explanation…Not much."

"Heh…You're right about that. Of course, Wataru's not alone. The Gym Leader of the Honoo Badge, Kazan of Enshoku (Cain of Dogwood), is _wild_ about her. He and Wataru could, I think, be called fierce competitors over her, but her heart will always belong to the Dragon Master. And always has, in a way."

"Wataru takes care of her, I hope."

Minaki grinned impishly, "You're prying, Hitotsu. You're asking too many questions. Matsuba and I told Wataru you weren't interested in her like that, but if he ever finds out…" he walked slightly faster to get ahead a few feet.

"But if he ever finds out, what?" Kudou ran up beside him.

"You remember Tetsuban (Taylor), right?" he questioned as Kudou nodded in return, "Well, the last time he even _glanced_ at Amatsu, Wataru introduced his forehead to the dining room table."

Minaki moved ahead again to join his cousins as Kudou slowed and rubbed his forehead, "Ouch…"

*^~^**^~^*

Matsuba stopped in front of the fence before the Yaketa Tower, his sister, cousin and Kudou stopping beside and behind him. They looked straight up to the top of the tower, examining the charred planks and boards. Amatsu tightly closed her eyes, as she was still able to see the flames rolling from the windows and openings. She could still see the way Houou looked down on the burning tower with tears falling from its eyes. She could even feel its disgrace for the humans who had thrown torches at its home. Matsuba placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing what she was seeing, and then took her hand to walk with her. Minaki bounded up beside them, Kudou behind him. Matsuba slowly pushed the door open, the creaking of the hinges startling a few Goosu that had been on the other side.

Amatsu inched in behind her brother, studying the surroundings, as Minaki and Kudou moved up as well, "This place is creepier than I remember."

"You've only been in here once before, Amatsu," Matsuba moved carefully between fallen pieces of wood, "And that was a long time ago. Ten years."

"And that was only because you and Minaki wanted to scary me," she snorted, continuing along behind him.

"Which staircase did you see the plaques at, Kudou?" Minaki questioned before Matsuba had the chance to retort.

"Up on the fifth floor. I was going up to the last floor to see what I could find," Kudou answered, his voice echoing through the entire floor.

"Then it's up five floors for us," Matsuba started up the first staircase, "Come on. These are still stable."

"You should know. You spend most of your time in here," Amatsu smirked and headed up as well.

They ascended somewhat slowly, fearing a falling beam or swooping Ghost. They reached the second floor faster that expected, finding it to be colder than the first floor. They found this especially strange, as hot air rises. Matsuba waved a few Ghost-types away from the stairwell and hopped the missing step. The other three followed, but as they began to climb, Matsuba stopped.

"What's the matter, Mat?" Amatsu questioned, "Do you sense something?"

"No. I hear voices," he turned to her, "Stay low and follow quietly."

He turned back and dropped to his hands and knees, slinking silently to the top of the stairs. Amatsu crawled up to his right, Minaki to her right, and Kudou to his right. All four peeked carefully over the top step and into the pitch-black third floor. They looked side to side, spotting a tiny light flickering through the air. They went completely blank in the faces as another appeared at the other end of the room. Both lights moved toward each other and stopped in the middle of the room, three feet apart. They then slowly moved forward and met, a much brighter and bigger light forming there. Behind the flame of this torch, was a face Amatsu was immediately able to place.

"It's Buson," she growled in a whisper, "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Do you have to guess?" Minaki asked quietly.

"Shh," Matsuba instructed, "They're saying something."

"I don't see anything here," Buson placed his free hand in his pocket, "Not even a Rainbow Feather."

"I didn't see anything either," Bashou held his match out and scanned the area, "I think Domino heard wrong; that Hitotsu saw nothing."

Kudou's eyes went wide, "They must be looking for the plaques I saw. Maybe to sell them."

"More likely they're looking for them to try to figure out what they mean so they can get to the Legendary Pokemon," Amatsu puffed.

"I say we just get out of here," Tatsumi blew his match out.

"If we go back empty-handed, Sakaki will have our heads," Buson muttered.

"There's nothing here," Bashou snapped, "We can't take what we can't find."

"Let Sakaki send his _royal helpers_ in if he so chooses," Tatsumi shook his head and started towards the stairs.

"I suppose," Bashou and Buson began to follow.

Amatsu and Matsuba looked at each other as Kudou and Minaki looked at each other. All four backed quickly down the stairs, lunging over the missing step and stopping at the bottom. They all looked frantically side to side, searching for somewhere to go that they wouldn't get hurt, yet would not be seen. The stairs creaked, alerting them that the Roketto-dan'in were coming down. Amatsu squeaked slightly and Buson stopped, holding the torch out.

"What, Buson?" Bashou and Tatsumi looked back at him.

"I…Thought I heard something," he scanned the floor carefully, finding nothing but the broken planks and boards.

"It probably just was a Koratta (Rattata) or a Goosu or something," Bashou started walking again.

"Let's get out of here before a Goosuto or a Gengaa decides to pop up," Tatsumi added.

They slowly but surely hopped over the wood and bricks scattered about the floor and began descending the stairs to the first floor. Matsuba loosened slightly, as did Amatsu, Minaki and Kudou. Matsuba pushed his sister's ankle to remove her heel from his shoulder blade. Across the room, Kudou and Minaki kept completely still as they contorted themselves somewhat painfully. Behind one of the thicker pillars still standing, Amatsu had shoved her brother's back against it and climbed up to stand on his shoulders. They were now balancing carefully there as Minaki and Kudou stood perfectly still behind some of the burned wood strewn about the floor. Minaki was bent backwards to hide behind a warped railing and Kudou stood with both arms out, his head dropped, and his right leg out to his side to stay cloaked by a thick and heavy window frame. All four sighed and calmed a bit. As Amatsu held onto a post above her to let Matsuba walk away, Minaki inhaled just a bit too much dust. He sneezed loudly, the echo nearly shaking the tower, and fell over backwards, a great puff of dust irrupting from beneath him. Amatsu, Matsuba and Kudou just sweatdropped.

After standing Minaki up and brushing him off, all four trainers again began ascending the stairs to the next floor, "This is the third floor," Matsuba announced, "That means we still have two more floors to go up."

"Yes, but it's getting late," Kudou pointed out, "And these stairwells and chambers aren't safe in the _day_, let alone at night."

"We can't stop here," Minaki shook his head, "We can't camp in this tower; it's too dangerous. There are always new beams and bricks falling and, personally, I don't want to get clomped in the head while I sleep."

"Good point. We should camp outside tonight and start again bright and early tomorrow morning," Amatsu suggested.

"Outside?" Minaki slightly shuttered, "With…The bugs?"

"Which would you rather have hit you, Minaki?" Amatsu asked while heading back down the steps, "A falling Itomaru (Spinarak), or a flying brick?"

"How about neither?"

*^~^**^~^*

Amatsu pulled her headband off and flung it at Matsuba's back as he started laying out his sleeping bag. He turned and glared at her as she smirked evilly. She knew he wouldn't retort in the same way, as he would never risk his precious headwear in such a manner. He merely spat his tongue out at her and went on about his bed. Minaki laid out two sleeping bags over the blanket on the ground; one for himself and one for Amatsu. Why was _he_ making _her_ bed? She'd requested to wash her face before going to bed, which meant she'd have to change afterwards. Kudou had conveniently been told to take a hike, literally, while she did so, and Matsuba and Minaki were set on camp duty. Amatsu had just pulled her shirt on over her neck when her Poke'Gear blipped.

"Can I never catch a break?" she snorted lowly and accepted the call.

"This stupid thing working now?" Wataru asked while leaning down to examine the screen with one eye, "Stupid signal hates me…"

"Wataru-chan!" Amatsu smiled wide, "Why are you calling so late? You should be sleeping."

"Well, so should you," he retaliated, "I couldn't sleep without saying good night to my Angel, Amatsubikei. You know that," he grinned wide, "Love the shirt, by the way."

"You stop that!" she scolded, pulling her nightshirt on, "How are Mizu and Horeru doing?"

"Both bugging out," he rolled his eyes, "They're both worried."

"Tell them not to. We're being careful," she nodded reassuringly.

"Did you see anything of interest in the Yaketa Tower?"

"Yes, actually. Bashou, Buson and Tatsumi were there, snooping around the third floor," her eyes narrowed, "They were saying Domino had been here when Kudou was last time, and they were looking for whatever it is he may have found."

"Did they find it?" he questioned worriedly.

"Not that we know of. By the looks of things, they couldn't find them. We didn't get up there to check though; it was too late to climb any higher, so we got out of there to camp outside."

"Well, you be careful, even if they did leave. The higher-ranking Roketto-dan'in are dangerous. Watch out for Zanna and Rion and those three most of all. You never know what they'll try to get what they want."

"I believe _I_ taught _you_ that lesson _long_ ago," she glared and yawned, "Kudou will be coming back any time now. I made him go away so I could change."

"That's a good sign," he murmured, "Just don't forget about me, eh? He may be a Pokemon researcher, but I'm your Fourth Shitennou."

"Yes, I know. But I love _you_, Wataru. And I always will. Kudou is just a friend, and isn't, has never been, and never will be anything more than that. I promise," she winked, "Kazano, on the other hand…"

"You'd better be kidding."

"Oh, you never know…" she smiled impishly, "Yes, I'm kidding, you blundering baka! My heart belongs only to you and no one else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get _some_ sleep tonight before we truck our way up the tower again."

"I hope _you_ can sleep. I won't be able to," he stepped back and looked behind himself at the bed, "There's no one to cuddle…"

"Lord Draco would be sufficient."

"Oh, very funny. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Good night, Ru-chan. Watashi ai jijo, anata."

"Watashi ai jijo datte, omaesan. Good night, Su-chan," the Poke'Gear went blank.

Amatsu finished changing and wandered over to her sleeping bag just as Kudou emerged from the bushes. She wore a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt, a short purple over-coat and long, baggy white pants. Matsuba poked at the flames of the fire with a stick and Minaki tossed the pillows down as Amatsu stretched and Kudou dropped his vest over his bag and undid the top button of his shirt, as to not choke during the night. He turned around just in time to watch Amatsu slide her over-coat off. She didn't see, as she was facing away, but he reddened to an amazing shade of crimson, his ears two or three shades ahead as he stared intently at her bare shoulders, her slightly-covered back, her perfect waistline, and her-

"_What am I doing_?!" he turned away and shivered, yelling at himself, "Don't you _ever_ look at her like that _again_, Kudou," he shook his head, "She's with Wataru. _Not you_. She's your friend and nothing more. Got it, Kudou? Got it, Kudou," he sat quickly down and yanked his blanket over his head.

"Who were you talking to before, Amatsu?" Minaki questioned while jamming his shoes in his pack.

"To Wataru," she answered, sitting in her sleeping bag with her blanket up to her waist, "He couldn't sleep without saying good night to me."

"Cute…" Matsuba snickered and flopped down beside her, pulling his knees up, "What'd he say about Horeru and Mizu?"

"They're going crazy without you," she smirked, "The very thought of their beloveds being gone forever has pierced through their hearts to their souls and they're withering without you."

"Stop being dramatic," Minaki and Matsuba muttered at the same time.

"I wasn't the head of my drama team for nothing," she snickered, "That reminds me. Kudou, are you awake?"

"Sorta," he muffled from under his blanket.

"I was meaning to ask you before," she elbowed Matsuba and Minaki, "Are _you_ seeing anyone?"

Kudou shot up suddenly, all three Hikoboshi nearly falling over laughing at how amazingly red his face was, "Who? Me?"

"You're…Who I asked…Yes," Amatsu nodded slowly, grinning.

He looked down, blushing at the thought of Amatsu asking him such a thing, "Well…I…"

"Aww, come on, Kudou!" Matsuba beaned him in the back of the head with a rock, "If _you_ can ask _us_, _we_ can ask _you_!"

"Maybe, but _you_ weren't honest to begin with," Kudou pointed out, chucking the rock right back and cracking Matsuba in the nose.

"Yeah, well…That's beside the point," Minaki nodded seriously, "Once you asked, we told, and we asked you, so spit it out!"

Kudou glared at him slightly before he slowly looked to Amatsu, who was waiting patiently, "No," he replied finally, "No, I'm not."

All three tilted their heads, "No?" Amatsu questioned, "Why ever not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, lying down and pulling a blanket over his shoulder, "Let's get some sleep. Good night."

The three Hikoboshi remained silent for a moment before Amatsu finally shrugged and laid down, "I suppose so."

Matsuba flopped back, laying to Amatsu's right, "Night, Ama-chan. Good night, Kudou, Minaki."

"Good night, Ama," Minaki dropped to Amatsu's right left, "Good night, Kudou, Matsuba."

"Yeah. Yeah, good night," Kudou murmured lowly.

Kudou faced away for the longest time before slowly rolling back. He peeked partially around and partially through the flames of the fire to look at the three Hikoboshi starting to drift off. He listened to a few Pokemon calling out in the distance before falling onto his back and staring up at the dark sky.

"What do I mean I don't know why I haven't found someone?" he asked himself, "I most certainly _do_ know. I just won't say. That Ryujin Wataru…I envy him. She calls him _anata_…She must really be close to him. He's such a lucky dog to have Amatsubikei by his side. But right now, that Hikoboshi Minaki must be the luckiest man alive," he looked slowly off to his right, finding that Amatsu was cuddling as close to her cousin as she could, snuggling her cheek against his, "Well…Sorta, anyway. I don't know what those creepy voices want with her, but if it's something that's going to try to hurt them, I'll make sure nothing happens. For Amatsu, if no one else," he nodded firmly, "Why am I so protective of her? Is it because I feel so much for her? Or is it something else? I never felt this strongly about anyone, so maybe that's the cause of this. This desire to protect her and to keep her close and safe. But this feeling…It got stronger after I heard…Those voices," he started to doze off, but caught himself, "Maybe…The prophecy and the Triad…Are…Real…" he couldn't hold out any longer and was snoring slowly soon after.

*^~^**^~^*

Breathing smoke in the early-morning air, Amatsu's "troop" came stumbling groggily out of the campsite, following their bright-eyed female companion. She paused and looked up to the top of the Yaketa Tower. She shuttered slightly, looking off to her side at her brother as he stepped up beside her.

"Geez…The tower's even creepy in the _daytime_," she murmured, continuing forward, "Though nothing's worse than the way it stands at night."

"Especially with the Insects," Minaki shivered, glaring over his shoulder at an Itomaru scampering about behind them.

Once again, they wandered inside the tower, and once again, they began their ascent. Matsuba didn't have to worry about warding off Ghost-types this time; it was morning. No healthy and true Ghost would come out now. Kudou was forced to dodge a few Koratta, though he seemed to be the only one of the quartet who they ran at. Matsuba helped his sister over a fallen beam on the fourth floor, Amatsu then turning and helping Minaki over. Kudou went around. Amatsu looked over to the stairs, watching the very top of the stairwell light up with a faint yellow glow, but only for a brief moment. Matsuba waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her from her dreamland.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mat," she grinned and waved a hand at him, "Just imagining things."

"Uh…huh," Matsuba just shrugged and turned back to Minaki and Kudou, "I think we should stop here for a while. Amatsu looks like she could use a break."

"Don't be crazy, Matsuba!" Amatsu shouted slightly, glaring at her older brother, "I don't need to rest! I'm perfectly fit for walking another two flights!"

"Always modest," Matsuba pulled her arm and tugged her off to the side as Minaki and Kudou stared blankly from a few yards behind, "What did you see?"

"I saw a light at the top of the stairs," she motioned toward the steps, "Like a lantern or a candle's glow."

"Yes," Matsuba nodded, glancing off in that direction, "I saw it too. And a shadow."

*^~^**^~^*

"Do you hear that?" a blond with large curling yellow ponytails whispered to another young woman with straight purple hair.

"Yes, I do," the other replied, "Those voices sound familiar. Hand me those glasses."

She took a pair of heat-viewing glasses from her sister and looked down the stairs. After passing up the readings on a few random Pokemon, she spied four figures standing and examining the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Well, either we've just discovered a new species of Pokemon, or we have some unwelcome visitors," she handed the glasses back over her shoulder, "Three men and a woman. Go and tell Bashou, Zanna."

"Right, Rion," Zanna turned and walked slowly across the floor so as not to make any boards creak noticeably.

Rion stood silently, glaring down the stairwell, "So, little Miss Champion…You've come to investigate. Well then…" she reached into the bag hanging at her belt, "Investigate _this_."

Just as she was about to launch a Roketto-Dan Bakudan (Team Rocket Bomb/Rocket Rocket) down the steps, a tight grasp caught her wrist, "Don't. If you throw that thing, you'll take the whole tower apart."

She looked back on him, "If they come any closer, Bashou, they'll find us."

"That may be so, but that bomb would bring the entire Yaketa Tower down around us. You'd kill us all," Bashou informed her, prying the bomb from her tightly clenched fist.

"Fine," Rion pulled her arm away and shoved past him, "But once this is over with, she'll be blown sky-high."

Bashou merely rolled his eyes and looked back to the stairs as a snap aroused his attention. He rushed back across the room and ushered the other Roketto-dan'in to their respective hiding places. Amatsu and Matsuba looked slowly over the top stair before emerging totally onto the floor. They stepped forward and Kudou and Minaki followed, looking side to side as Amatsu and Mat did.

"What are you looking for?" Minaki asked, eyes flailing left to right.

"Nothing," they both replied quickly.

"Right," Kudou nodded, ogling them skeptically, "Come on. The next staircase is where I fell through."

"Then let's go," Amatsu pointed, bounding forward.

Minaki sweatdropped, as did Matsuba and Kudou, but they trailed after her just the same. She stepped carefully up on the first step, then took the second. But on the third…In the darkness of the tower's fifth level, there was a loud snap, a scream and a clatter. Kudou fumbled his flashlight for a moment and Matsuba and Minaki scrambled around in front of him, tripping over fallen beams and each other to find the staircase. Amatsu held tight to the now broken stair she'd fallen through, whimpering every so often. She looked down into the pitch-blackness of the stairwell's underside and saw what she could only describe as a tiny flame. It seemed to be on a white candle and was illuminating a seemingly human face. The woman, she guessed it was, quickly blew the candle out and turned to run in the opposite direction. Amatsu tilted her head and stared blankly as the darkened figure disappeared into the shadows.

"Amatsubikei!" Matsuba knelt on the second step and looked down at her, "Are you all right?!"

"Amatsu!" Minaki cried, sitting quickly beside the older of his two cousins, "Hang on! We'll get you up!"

"Did you see that?" a woman with dark red-brown hair whispered to her left, "It was the Champion Mistress. Hikoboshi Amatsubikei."

"Sakaki-sama would be most pleased if we could get _her_ Pokemon," a man whispered back, swiping his tangle of deep brown hair out of his right eye.

As they stood to leave, Amatsu looked back down inside the stairs, "Did you hear that?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't hear anything," Matsuba shrugged.

"Neither did I," Minaki blinked.

"Hmm…Must just have been me," she concluded.

"Ama!" Kudou finally made his way over, "Are you all right?! That's exactly what happened to me!"

"I'm fine, Kudou," she reassured him, "But that step isn't, I'm afraid."

"Come on," Kudou hopped over the third step and all the way to the fifth, looking down the opening he'd made in the sixth and seventh, "This is where I found them."

Matsuba hopped down first, landing on one knee before standing and looking about. Minaki followed behind, dangling slightly before letting go and dropping beside him. Amatsu hopped right off the edge, plummeting down between her cousin and brother. Kudou came last, first dropping his companions' packs down to them, as well as his own. Kudou pulled out his flashlight and illuminated the wall above them, directly below the stairs.

"There's the first one," he pointed out, "Another of Houou."

"That second one there is of him resurrecting the Beasts," Matsuba acknowledged, "But these tiles must have been here since the tower was first built."

"But if that's true, how are pictures depicting the tower burning down on these tiles?" Minaki questioned, tilting his head.

"I don't know," Kudou shook his head slowly, "Ama, what do you think?…Ama?"

When he received no reply, he shined the light over at her. She stood still as the stone the plaques were carved of, staring upward at the eighth plaque of a shining form with large dove-like wings and a long flowing dress. She didn't once blink, but visions flashed wickedly through her mind. Of another being with leathery bat wings and a very recognizable hairstyle. Of a figure seemingly on fire, but not at all affected by it. Of a long table with over a dozen occupants. And of three forms, each bearing a glowing orb. The last to flash at her was a wall of white colliding with one of blackness, then her face, _her own face_, mirrored by that of Rubiyaku Sekinetsu (Peter Rubeus). As her brother touched her shoulder, she blinked and looked quickly back at him as he looked her over worriedly.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, then taking both shoulders and stepping behind her.

"I…Yes," she nodded after a moment of silence and thought, "Yes, I'm all right. Just…Daydreaming."

"Are you sure? You look distant," he pried, though she only nodded in return, "Kudou had asked you a question."

"Oh, had he? I'm sorry, Kudou. What was your question?" she looked quickly over at him, attempting to push the sights away.

As she hit him with those two-colored eyes of hers, a picture took a half-second to flare through him. A colored version of the very plaque Amatsu had been staring at a moment before. This time is was real; as if the woman in that painting was two feet ahead of him, looking right through him. She was colored with two-toned hair and eyes split to two different shades. Around her neck dangled two necklaces, one bearing a key and the other a bell, both translucent and dazzling in the light beaming from a bright star to her side. All was dark but that star and the being. She smiled briefly at him, and then the vision was gone; nothing but a memory or a memory yet to be.

"Are _you_ all right now, Kudou?" Minaki asked, "Amatsu asked you what your question was."

"Huh? What? Oh!" Kudou took a moment to shake himself straight, "I asked what you thought about how there're pictures of the tower's destruction here when these plaques were here when it was first erected."

"Hmm…" Amatsu turned and looked up at the line of plaques, "Perhaps someone predicted it."

"Pretty accurate prediction," Minaki blinked twice.

"But the tiles drag out after the Tower burning," Kudou put in, shining his light down the row, "Like the four at the end, under the upstairs floor."

His light fixed to where the last few tiles lay, all four of them gasping, "They're gone!" Matsuba shouted.

"Only the indents where the frames rested are there!" Minaki choked.

"Where could they have gone?! There's no sign of them anywhere!" Kudou shook his head slowly, searching the floor.

Amatsu's attention focused off to their far right as a click and flaming noise beckoned her sights to a lighter flaring on, "Looking for these?" a decidedly female voice asked haughtily.

All four turned and watched as a candle was waved side to side in front of a tile, "What are you doing with that?!" Amatsu barked, "Those are precious relics! You can't take them!"

"Who's to say?" a male voice asked from the opposite side of the room, a larger flame roaring to life on a fallen piece of wood.

"We are!" Matsuba hissed, "This tower is sacred to the people of Enjyu City!"

"Oh? And just why is that?" a third voice questioned.

"You know as well as anyone that Houou will never return in peace," a fourth practically giggled.

Matsuba recoiled slightly, eyes narrowed and a grunt escaping him, "Houou _will_ return!" Minaki put in quickly, "But only if you return those tiles to their rightful place!"

"We'll be glad to put the tiles back," a fifth snickered, voices now surrounding them.

"Once they're put back together, they'll summon Houou under the control of whoever sets the last piece," a sixth seemed to be coming closer.

"Amatsu," Kudou placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can't let them bring Houou back like that."

"If what they're saying is true, it's plain to hear they want Houou only for power," Matsuba shook his head slowly.

"We can't let that happen. They'd destroy all the work and peace we've been able to gain," Minaki balled his fists.

Amatsu nodded firmly, "I refuse to let you be the ones to lay those tiles!" she spat, "You'd destroy the peace between Pokemon and humans! I won't allow that!"

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" a seventh chimed in.

"I plan on finding out who you bakas are and stopping you!" she barked, stomping her right foot.

"Oh? You want to know who we are?" an eighth laughed, "Here's a little _introduction_."

Nanda kanda to kikare tara!  
Kotaenai no ga futsuu daga!  
Tokubetsu ni Kotaeta yarou!  
Chikyuu no hametsu wo fusegu tame!  
Chikyuu no heiwa wo mamoru tame!  
Ai to seijitsu na aku wo tsuranuku!  
Puritei chaamii no kataki yaku!  
Musashi to Kojiro!  
Yamoto to Kosaburo!  
Saiko to Konoye!  
Mondo to Domino!  
Bashou to Buson!  
Tatsumi to Jingie!  
Zanna to Rion!  
Uchuu wo kakeru Roketto-Dan no futari ni wa!  
_Yami rubi_! Momoiro no ashita ga matteruze!  
Nya, Nyaante na!  
Peru, perushia per!

Amatsu sighed as Matsuba and Minaki slowly shook their heads and Kudou looked on blankly, "Do you unus _ever_ give up?" Amatsu questioned, "And what do _you_ want with Houou anyway?"

"We want it for the same reason any other _sensible_ person does," the first voice was still far off and unrecognized, "For its power."

"If we control Houou, we'll control _everything_," the second put in quickly as the flame burning beside them moved closer.

Amatsu looked about as the other Roketto-dan'in backed slowly off as these two approached, "Who are _you two_?" she asked, eyes travelling between them.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves with the so aptly called bakas. I am known as Midorijo. And he is my partner Hokusai," Midorijo grinned maliciously, holding one of the plaques under her arm, "And _you_ would be the Champion Amatsubikei."

"I am," Amatsu nodded, "If you know who I am, you know I have the authority to stop you."

"Maybe," Hokusai smiled evilly, "But do you have the _power_ to stop us? Or the speed?"

As Amatsu and the others turned to glare, Midorijo took off toward the wall. Saiko shrieked and bolted out of her way as she hopped up from beam to beam and reached to place one of the plaques. She smashed it into place, sparks flying from its edges. She dropped back to the floor and ran around Tatsumi's side, grabbing the second of the four and ran for it again. Amatsu ran and shoved her off to the side, the tile flipping through the air. Matsuba dove for it, sliding along the floor and catching it in both arms, holding it close. Konoye grunted and ran for the third, running over and throwing it toward the wall. It smashed into place and spit flames from each corner. Minaki ran for the fourth, but Yamoto came diving from his side, rolling him away. Kudou made a break for it, but collided face-first with Kosaburo. The plaque went flying and came down to the hard floor, snapping in four pieces. Domino gathered them up, but Minaki banged into her from behind, sending them sailing. Amatsu caught two, Minaki one and Buson the last. The two groups separated to their two respective sides and stared into each other. Midorijo stood slowly, her right hand on the side of her head.

"Well, you may be fast, but you'll never be the ones to lay those plaques," she hissed, glaring directly into Amatsu, "The Roketto-dan _will_ win."

"Oh no you won't," Amatsu spat, bringing a Monster Ball around from the back of her belt, "The _Ovo_-dan will see to _that_."

"Bring it on," Hokusai growled, "We're thoroughly prepared for you."

"You might think so," Matsuba pointed to the floor, his Gengaa forming from the boards, "But I severely doubt it."

"There's no way we'll let you repeat the Yaketa Tower's horrible history," Minaki held his Pokemon's confining sphere straight out.

"Are you crazy?!" Tatsumi shoved in, "If you battle in here, you'll bring the tower down!"

"He's right," Kudou pushed Minaki's arm down, "You'd be responsible for starting what you're trying to prevent."

Amatsu and Minaki replaced their Monster Balls back on their belts and Gengaa slowly dissolved back into the floor. Midorijo and Hokusai did the same; they didn't want to get stuck in the crumbling Yaketa Tower if what Tatsumi and Kudou were saying was true. Amatsu glared harder into Midorijo, who only smiled sadistically back. Saiko came running from behind Konoye, plowing into Amatsu's side and sliding her away. She tugged against Amatsu, attempting to pry the pieces of the plaque from her hands. Buson took this chance to throw his piece up into the frame. Amatsu kicked Saiko away, but only after she lost a piece to the Roketto-dan'in. Saiko threw it to Domino, who tossed it at Mondo, who threw it at Bashou, who chucked it to Rion. Kudou got Amatsu to her feet, then looked up to see Rion bounding off the wall and her piece successfully in place.

"Give them to us now!" Jingie growled, pointing to Matsuba, "Or you'll not make it out of this tower!"

"Then so be it!" Minaki barked, "We'll sooner die than allow you to bring Houou back in vain!"

"As long as we have at least one quarter of the last plaque, you can't put it back together," Amatsu grinned, waving her piece around.

"And at the moment, we have a plaque and a half between us," Matsuba smirked, holding his up, "So why don't you give up this time?"

The Roketto-dan glared lowly, but one laugh sounded from the back of the room, "Not likely," Musashi grinned.

Musashi's Aabokku came slithering from behind her, crashing straight into Amatsu and rolling her away. She hit the wall, still undyingly clenching her quarter of the plaque. She screeched as Aabokku hit her again, and she dropped her section right into the Pokemon's jaws. Aabokku hurried to the wall and placed it in its respective slot, then coiling up behind Musashi with a hiss of pride.

"Looks like you've only got a plaque and a quarter between you now," Kojiro smirked evilly, "Too bad about you."

"It's more than you have," Kudou puffed, eyes narrowing.

"Oh? And you're one to talk?" Yamoto snorted, "You're the one who lead us here in the first place!"

"Not purposely!" he barked back, causing the blond Roketto-dan'in to back down slightly, "I'd never endanger Houou and the other Legendary Pokemon knowingly! Nor would I put my friends in such a situation!"

"Aww…How compassionate of you," Kosaburo waved his hand.

"Let's take matters into our own hands," Nyaasu smirked, lunging forward, "Or should we say; our own _claws_!"

"Midare Hikkaki (Disturbed Scratch/Fury Swipes)!" Perushian made a dive at Matsuba's back as he knelt beside his sister.

"Mat, look out!" Minaki called, only to be tackled by Nyaasu, who slashed his face, bit his hand, and took off with his piece of the plaque.

Matsuba was jolted forward as Perushian crashed into him, banging his head into the wall. He dropped the plaque and the Pokemon dashed for it, but a blur of purple snatched it and sped into the air. Perushian planted his face firmly in the decaying floor boards as Matsuba's Gengaa carried the plaque into the air, where he sat on the edge of the opening in the steps above them, grinning wide.

"Great job, Gengaa!" Matsuba clapped, helping his sister to his feet.

"Not for long," Domino snorted, watching Nyaasu place the last piece of the nineteenth plaque, then seeing it burst with ice crystals, "Yamikarasu! Attack that Gengaa!"

"Yaa-mii!" the Pokemon called, crashing into Gengaa, then whipping back and smacking him again.

Gengaa lost his grip on the plaque and Yamikarasu caught it quickly in his talons. He then dropped it to Mondo, then turned and swooped down, crashing his beak into Gengaa's back to make his descent that much me quick and painful.

"Gengaa!" Matsuba called, watching his Pokemon hit the floor, "Come back!" he recalled his Pokemon to its Monster Ball.

"Give me that!" Midorijo gnarled, yanking the plaque from Mondo's arms, "Now we end this!" she cheered, running at the wall.

"We've got to stop her!" Amatsu pushed Matsuba out of the way, dashing after Midorijo with all the speed she could muster.

Kudou and her companions followed directly behind, but by the time they had even come within diving-distance of the Roketto-dan'in, she was already bounding up the ladder of fallen boards to the wall. She crashed the plaque into place and a blinding white light burst from its edges. The whirling roar of wind made the tower creak and shake and Midorijo toppled back, falling from her perch and hitting the floor. She scrambled to her feet with Zanna, Rion and Hokusai behind her and everyone else behind them. Amatsu, Kudou, Minaki and Matsuba all slid to a stop to the Roketto-dan's side, looking up toward the wall. An eerie blue light poured from the bottom edge of each plaque, overcoming the walls and floor. Zanna and Rion, once they saw it heading at them, turned and ran, climbing up to a windowsill and sitting down. Still, the blue light flowed on, heading up the wall and coasting right over them, as it did to everyone else. After the entire room was an icy sky blue in aura, a light breeze irrupted from the floor. The Roketto-dan, excluding Hokusai and Midorijo, turned and made a break for the other side of the room. Amatsu and her crew were frozen in place, as a clear white figure slowly began to emerge from the plaques. Midorijo laughed hysterically, turning to them and smiling.

"Now you'll all be in for it!" she nearly chirped, "The Water Gods emerge first!"

"Sui…Suikun…Furiizaa," Amatsu shook her head, eyes watering, "No, please."

"Suikun and Furiizaa…They've destroyed them," Matsuba stepped back, cringing.

"Not Suikun…Not Furiizaa…Not the Legends," Minaki balled his fists at his sides, "Not them."

"Impossible," Kudou murmured, a light fog forming from his breathe, "They've…Corrupted them."

As the blue aura turned red, a bulky lion-like Pokemon thundering from the tiles, "Ahah! And now we see the Fire Gods Entei and Fuaiyaa!"

The red faded slowly to yellow, "And now Raikou and Sandaa, the Thunder Gods!" Hokusai shouted.

"Raikou?" Amatsu's eyes went wide as saucers, "No!"

As the glow slowly flipped to aqua, Hokusai again called out, "Myuu, Rugia and Serebii! The Psy Gods!" 

"With his most loyal protectors at his beck and call, now it is Houou who emerges from the tiles!" Midorijo threw her arms above her head, "Come, Phoenix, and do our bidding!"

Amatsu and her crew backed quickly away. Even though it would take Houou's immense power and few minutes to form from the wall, it _was_ coming; his form plain to see, falling from his portrait on the plaques. The Legendary Pokemon crouched in front of Midorijo and Hokusai as the rest of the Roketto-dan sat a safe distance away.

"But it's just too bad," Hokusai smirked evilly, "That you'll not be here to witness his triumphant return as the Roketto-dan's greatest new ally."

"Attack, Legends! Destroy them now!" Midorijo smiled, pointing directly at Amatsu, "Strike that one down first! Enjoy your game!"

"Run, Amatsu!" Matsuba pushed his sister out of the way as Fuaiyaa took a dive at her from above, "Get out of here!"

"No, Mat! I won't leave you!" she called while ducking the bombing Sandaa.

"This can't be right," Kudou fell to his stomach, his arms crossed over the back of his head as Furiizaa roared over him, "This isn't why I was called to bring them here. I know it. There must be something more."

"Kudou, look out!" Amatsu screeched, sliding along the floor and pushing him off toward the opposite wall.

Rugia's thunderous tackle crashed directly into Amatsu's left side. Her eyes widened, but her irises shrunk as she let out a gasp for air and a scream of pain. Rugia threw his head up, thrusting her into the air. She soared right across the room, banging into the far wall and falling limp to the floor. Even Tatsumi cringed as she rolled onto her stomach, not even a whimper escaping her. Kudou gasped and stood to run to her, but Serebii careened in front of him, knocking him right off his feet. Matsuba and Minaki were both doing all they could to hold Myuu off, combining what little bit of psychic force they could muster. There was a large blast of purple power and Myuu flipped backwards in the air, a large purple cat-like Pokemon floating down through the hole in the stairs, blocking Matsuba and Minaki from any other Legendary attacks.

"Myuutsuu," Matsuba coughed up a bit of dirt, "I thought you were a Legendary Pokemon."

"I am. But I was only created again this lifetime, which means prophetic controls like this do not affect me," Myuutsuu placed both feet on the floor and raised both hands as they began to glow purple, "Amatsubikei's spirit is weak. I sensed it. Go to her and I will hold them off."

"You can't do it alone!" Minaki contradicted.

"Go!" the Pokemon shouted, raising and hand to shove them off toward Amatsu.

Suikun made a jump at Myuutsuu's face, but was only thrown away. The tower slowly began to sway and rock side to side and front to back, the battling inside starting to severely shake it up. Kudou had already recoiled and was attempting to awaken Amatsu as Matsuba and Minaki neared them. They shook her slightly, but she wouldn't awaken. There was a loud slam from the opposite end of the room as a bolt of lightning fired by Sandaa crashed into Myuutsuu's chest, flinging him back through one of the few support beams still standing. The entire tower quaked, and Myuutsuu laid lifeless on the floor. Houou was over halfway formed by now, and was now beginning to take on his brilliant rainbow colors.

"Now that _he's_ out of the way," Midorijo puffed as the tower slowly settled again, "Attack, Beast of Lightning!"

Raikou roared and lunged forward. Myuutsuu was just barely conscious enough to try to stand, but he merely fell back again. Matsuba and Minaki had used up just enough power that they couldn't form another barrier, so pushing Amatsu behind them was the only option they saw. Kudou, in a fit of worry, slid in front of them just as Raikou jumped. With a flash of light indigo, Raikou seemed to be sprung back, landing on all fours and crying out. He bared his fangs and Minaki and Matsuba each opened an eye. Kudou blinked twice and looked left to right, then downward. Yes, he'd come dressed in tan, but not in _robes_ like those he now wore. He looked up and watched Midorijo scream bloody murder.

"What happened?!" she cried, holding the sides of her head, "_How_ did that happen?!"

"The prophecy…" Amatsu's unconscious mind whimpered, "A prophetic being…"

"Prophecy?" Kudou looked back at her, then down at himself, "Me?"

"Who cares about her murmured nothings!" Hokusai spat, "Suikun, Entei, Raikou, go now and dispose of him!"

All three wandering Beasts started running from the back wall, flaring their own color. Houou screeched, as all that remained of him to form were his legs and tail feathers. The Beasts only sped up, jumping at Kudou in perfect sync. There was a crash, snap, and grunt as something came flying from over Kudou's shoulder. He looked back and watched the bell once dangling on Amatsubikei's necklace whip past his face and hover in the air. It brightened with white light and shoved the Beasts away, throwing them to the ground and pushing them away on their sides. Hokusai and Midorijo stared blankly as Amatsu stood firmly behind Kudou, with Matsuba and Minaki behind her at either side.

"Well…" Midorijo placed her hands on her hips, "Aren't you diligent."

"I'm a lot more than just _diligent_, Midorijo," Amatsu spat, pulling the Crystal Bell from the air, "And now you'll see just what I mean," she shut her eyes and raised the hand with the Bell, "Hari Beru. Chikara no Shinwa. Uchinarasu no Kouketsu. Narasu toshite ware!"

The Roketto-dan'in perched on the window looked on in blank wonder as a bright white light, even more blinding than that the Bell gave off, shot up around the Champion. Kudou jumped to his feet and stumbled back a few steps as a white feather floated down in front of him. Cords of white similar to those Serebii used to Terepooto whipped up and connected above Amatsu's head. Kudou shivered and looked off toward Matsuba, who was surrounded by flying swirls of black, each one hitting another and becoming a wall of darkness. A grayish-blue spiral curled up around Minaki, then filling in and wrapping him up as well. The Legends backed slowly away; for some reason the power they felt surging from these humans was familiar, but they couldn't place from where. As all three colors slowly began to fade…

"How _dare_ you disrespect the Legends like this," Amatsu hissed, the white draining from around her to expose long, dove-like wings and a flowing white dress.

"They're meant as protectors for peace, not warriors for evil," Matsuba added, clad in black with a long frayed coat.

"And as those sent to keep the peace, for this we will have to stop you," Minaki crossed his arms, a cape longer than usual draped over his now deep violet outfit.

"Who…_What_ are you?" Midorijo asked hesitantly, her eyes traveling between them repeatedly.

"Your worst nightmare," Amatsu growled, eyes narrowing, "We are what has been known as the-"

"The Triad," Kudou finished quickly, his companion's eyes focusing quickly on him, "Then it _is_ true."

"What is?" Matsuba questioned.

"When I was here the last time, a voice told me to bring the Triad here, and then named you," he pointed at them, "It said you were of the mind and Psy, you of the soul and Death, and you of the heart and Light."

"Enough of this!" Hokusai barked, "Houou is only seconds from completely forming, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Quiet, you," Minaki snorted, pointing at him and sending him flipping across the room, "It's my guess that the voices calling to you were the Legends. The very ones we see here."

"They yelled for you to bring us because they knew something like this would happen and they need us to stop it," Matsuba looked up at Houou, which had only one more feather and some pigment to go.

"But why would they call _me_?! I have nothing to do with this!" Kudou backed slowly away.

"You might not think you do, but you must!" Amatsu pulled him back by his wrists, "When I pulled you through the gatehouse, I felt a surge of power, and now you've transformed. Kudou, the Legends called to you because they needed you to bring us here. You have a place in the prophecy, and it's time for you to realize it."

"But…What am I supposed to do?"

"Just follow our lead," she turned back around and raised her right fist to her left palm.

Clapping them together and pulling them apart, she formed a long white stream of energy to create a sword. Minaki traced an arch with one arm and a line with the other, pulling from the purple glow an arrow and bow. Matsuba drew a long hilt, then a curved blade at the top, creating a jagged-edged scythe. Kudou blinked twice and held out both fists, one on top of the other. A tall, thin line of power grew from the top and from the bottom, becoming a staff. He blinked and looked at it skeptically, pricking his finger on the tip.

"Oh no you don't!" Rion jumped down from the window and threw a Monster Ball at them, "Ariadosu! Go, now!"

"And you, Eefui!" Zanna added, also dropping down and releasing her Pokemon.

Kudou began to back away, but Amatsu pulled his wrist, dragging him forward the step and a half he'd lost. She released him, waved the blade of her weapon off to the side, and the Roketto-dan'in Pokemon immediately separated, calmly seating themselves at the far wall. Zanna and Rion glared back on them, yelling for them to continue their pursuit, but the Pokemon seemed unwilling, and totally unfazed by their masters' shouts.

"Well…" Midorijo placed her hands on her hips, "How intimidating are _they_?"

Rion and her sister glared coldly at her, only to receive a smirk in return, "We'll give you some Pokemon that _won't_ be thwarted by your stupid fluffy whiteness," Hokusai barked, watching Amatsu merely cock a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked haughtily, "We shall see."

Domino bounded over, pushing in front of Midorijo, "Raikou, attack her! Fire your Kaminari (Thunder)!"

Raikou let out a deep roar and released the electric force directly toward the one person he was to eternally protect. Matsuba reached over and sliced the lightning in two, causing it to disintegrate harmlessly. There was a sudden flash of color and a loud cry from the opposite end of the room. Even Amatsu gasped and stumbled back, pushing her companions away behind her. A bird, outlined in white and colored as the rainbow suspended itself near the roof, eyes narrowed as it glared down onto the humans below it. Midorijo ran in front of it and raised a hand.

"My Lord Houou!" she shouted upward, "We have set the plaques and resurrected your great spirit! Grant us thanks by becoming our ally, and together, we will rule!"

Houou's eyes burned red as he let out a long wail of a cry. Fire spiraled from around the Roketto-dan'in and wind whipped within it, picking her up and throwing her into Hokusai. The rest of their team stared, gasping heavily.

"We're out of here!" Kojiro turned and ran for the small tunnel they'd dug to get in and out easily.

"Kojiro, wait for us!" Musashi and Nyaasu ran after him, as did Kosaburo, Yamoto, Domino and Mondo, "Ya na kanji (Bad feeling/We're blasting off again)!"

Houou turned and glared into them, catapulting them all into the far wall and allowing them to drop to the floor. He then looked to Bashou and Buson, who he picked up and lashed off after Zanna and Rion, who were climbing to the opening in the stairs. Bashou and Buson hit their backs, and all four toppled down onto Midorijo and Hokusai. Konoye, Saiko, Tatsumi and Jingie, in a total fit, ran directly into each other and dropped beside Kojiro and the others. The Legendary Pokemon ran quickly back to stare up at Houou, who looked down on them in momentary peace. Amatsu, Matsuba, Minaki and Kudou stood firm, prepared to attack if it became necessary. Raikou and the others turned slowly around to face them, all growling. Houou threw his wings up and out and screeched, signaling the Pokemon to attack.

"Houou's power was too much for them to control!" Matsuba used the hilt of his scythe to veer Serebii away from his face, "But it's still under the influence that we're not to be trusted and is commanding the other Pokemon to do his bidding!"

"We've got to stop them!" Minaki struck a wall of ice headed his way, neutralizing it, "They'll take the whole tower down and then go out into the wild!"

"We'll never hold them off ourselves!" Kudou held off a burst of flames, "They're too strong!"

"Matsuba, call your Ghosts! Minaki, let out your Fuudin and Suriipu!" Amatsu held out her hand, a sphere forming in it, "Ovo-gundan! Go, now!"

"Gengaa!" Matsuba pointed to the floor, "Goosu, Goosuto, Mumaa!"

"Hajimeru (Begin), Fuudin! Suriipu!" Minaki did the same as Amatsu, throwing his down behind the Ovo-dan.

"What are they going to do?" Kudou questioned blankly.

"All right, Vovo-tachi," Amatsu bounded over her Pokemon and around the others, "Hold them off for me!"

"Iib!" Vovo cried, lunging forward toward Sandaa, "Iibui!" he launched directly into a Denkousekka (Lightning Speed/Quick Attack), banging the bird back.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Kudou shrieked, nearly jumping out of his skin, "They'll eat you alive!"

"No they won't!" Amatsu contradicted, leaning right from a Dai Monji (Large Character/Fire Blast) attack aimed directly at her, then hopping left from a Fubuki (Blizzard).

Matsuba and Minaki stood back to command the Pokemon, attacking with flares of black and deep indigo when needed. Myuutsuu hobbled over and raised a barrier to protect them, and Kudou had discovered a bit of his power. If he pointed the staff at something and willed himself hard enough, he let loose an attack like Minaki's that would throw the opponent back. He looked down after striking Myuu and watched Amatsu. She sprang side to side, swinging and thrusting when she could. She spun directly around and lashed out across Suikun's trail, scaring the disoriented Legend back a few paces. Serebii dived at her from her side, but she turned and stunned her, dropping her to the floor. As she turned back, Raikou leapt at her. She raised her right arm to him and brought her right wing around between them. There was a bright flash of light, the crackling of electricity, and a high-pitched scream. The Legends and the humans alike looked quickly at Amatsu and Raikou. Amatsu gripped her right wrist with her left hand and whimpered audibly, staring into Raikou's hard red eyes. Matsuba started to run at her, but Minaki and Kudou pulled him away. Raikou crunched harder, clamping his jaws tighter and piercing his two front fangs farther through Amatsu's arm. Already the tips were seen on the other side, but he didn't relinquish even the slightest bit of pressure. He merely looked back at her, directly into her eyes.

"Raikou," she murmured helplessly, her eyes spilling over, "Raikou, don't you know who I am?"

"Raa," he gnarled, biting harder.

"Raikou," she said again, hesitantly placing a hand on his head, "Amatsubikei. The Mistress you chose. Don't you know me?"

Raikou's head cocked slightly, serving to pop Amatsu's bone. She cringed and the Beast jolted, eyes narrowing slightly. Amatsu swallowed and blinked hard, looking back at him. His eyes widened as he watched her. Those eyes; eyes he remembered from thousands of years of watching over her. He slowly opened his jaw and released her, stepping away. Her arm reformed, seemingly upon her own will, and the Thunder God watched her closely, dropping his head toward the floor.

"Hikoboshi Amatsubikei," he shut his eyes, looking up at her before opening them again, "The Champion of the Youso League."

"Yes," Amatsu nodded thankfully, "Yes, Raikou."

"I…Am so sorry, my Enzeru (Angel)," he shuttered slightly, "Please forgive me."

"I do," she agreed.

"Kun!" Suikun thundered in from behind Raikou.

"Look out!" Raikou headbutted Amatsu back, turned, and let out a Denki Shokku (Electric Shock/Thundershock).

Suikun jolted in the air, shaking slightly as she dropped to the ground. She stood and shook her head side to side, looking about frantically. Entei dove at her, but Raikou again shocked the oncoming danger. The other two Beasts awakened, he fired a Ju man Boruto (100,000 Volt/Thunderbolt) toward the Birds, snapping them awake as well. Myuutsuu clapped twice and fired the best Saikokineshisu (Psychokinesis/Psychic) he could at Myuu and Serebii. They faltered, but were soon searching about as if totally lost. Furiizaa and Sandaa, along with Raikou and Suikun, each shot their heaviest attacks at Rugia, who cringed and began to protect himself, but was unable, as Raikou's attack had been the paralyzing Denjiha (Electromagnetic Waves/Thunder Wave). He searched about slightly, then gliding behind Kudou, who was watching all this, eyes wide. Houou also eyeballed the Legends, screeching angrily as they all moved away from him, signaling him that they were disobeying his orders. He continued crying out as the Pokemon looked sadly at Amatsu and her companions, silently begging her to forgive them. She merely smiled and looked to Houou, who screamed so loud it rocked the tower. Outside, the skies began to darken as Houou's vengeance began. A whirlwind effect started picking up fallen boards and throwing them about. Small fires sparked in every corner and the Roketto-dan had just begun to awaken when the floor beneath them collapsed, dropping them all down to the previous level, where they hit and went right through the floor, and continued on down to the first. Kudou quickly blocked a rush of fire heading for them and the Beasts looked at him, slightly skeptically.

"We have to stop him," Amatsu looked down at Raikou, "He'll destroy the entire city, if not more, if we don't convince him we're _not_ who he needs to take his revenge out on."

"He's under the influence of the plaques' powers," Rugia hovered off the floor, as did the Birds, to keep from falling through, "If we can destroy the plaques, the power should be broken."

"But he's flying in front of them," Minaki pointed out, "How do we get to the wall to break them?"

"If you can get him down a few feet…" Kudou put in quietly, "Perhaps one of us could throw our weapon at it."

"The weapons are formed of your own energy," Serebii contradicted, "To separate them from you means they would disappear."

"If you can get him out of the way, we might be able to strike," Matsuba jumped in.

"Let us at least try," Fuaiyaa flew forward, "Hono'ono Uzu (Blazing Whirlpool/Fire Spin)!"

"Reitou Biimu (Freezing Beam/Ice Beam)!" Furiizaa followed close behind him, as did Sandaa, the Beasts, Myuu, Myuutsuu, Serebii and Rugia.

"Iibui!" Vovo scampered past and launched Matsuba's specialized attack at Houou.

"Shawaazu!" Novo hopped up on Furiizaa.

"Sandaasu!" Lovo jumped on top of Sandaa.

"Buusutaa!" Zovo joined by flying on Fuaiyaa.

"Eefui!" Sovo called, receiving help from Rugia.

"Burakkii!" Yovo quickly bounded up beside his Psychic-type brother.

"Gengaa!" Matsuba's Ghost types, on the lead of his Gengaa, all flew at Houou as well.

"Fuu!" Fuudin called, running after them with Suriipu jogging along with him.

Even through the danger of bringing the tower down around them, the Pokemon didn't stop attacking. They let all they had go, directly into their Lord Houou. Houou screeched and was frozen for a mere moment before throwing his wings out and flinging the Pokemon away and toward the sides of the room. They hit the floor and slid away, some shakily attempting to stand again. Apparently, they weren't enough.

"I was afraid of that," Amatsu murmured, pulled Matsuba and Minaki to her sides, "He's too much for them. It's up to us."

Minaki shuttered slightly, "Remember…You promised to take me back in _one_ piece."

"And me too," Matsuba agreed.

"And I intend on keeping that promise," she nodded, putting out her right hand.

In her palm brewed a sphere unlike the one she'd used to make her Monster Ball. Matsuba made one of his own; this one pure black, and added it through the top of his sister's, causing it to grow. Minaki placed his own from the side, his violet, and the sphere grew again. Kudou stood back a few steps, watching intently. _This_ is what those voices had meant. Amatsu, Minaki and Matsuba were the Triad; three powers that could be directly added to one another without fear of a reaction between them. Though he didn't directly remember it, he was now beginning to realize that he'd been part of this for many lives, but had never once retained a memory of it from one life to the next. As he was about to look to the Beasts, Houou shot forward, thrusting his beak directly into Amatsu's back. She shrieked and lost control of her sector of the sphere, shooting it up through the ceiling. Matsuba and Minaki were both thrown away in opposite directions, one landing on Entei and the other on Suikun. Houou lit himself with flames and dashed down toward Amatsu. She cringed and sat up partially, only to see the blur that was her master flying directly at her.

"Amatsu!" Matsuba and Minaki coughed, each paralyzed on their backs.

Kudou looked down at his staff, then ran for it. He slid under Houou, the bird paying him no mind, and used a broken window frame and a downed pillar as a spring, jumping up and thrashing the slightly bladed end of the staff at the wall. There was a loud crack, a clatter, and Houou's screech as the Phoenix froze in the air, mouth open and wings spread. Amatsu laid there, a mere two feet from the Phoenix, then looked off at Kudou. He hung tight to the center of his staff, which was now plunged deep into the wall, right through the center of the last plaque. He slipped off and the rod disappeared and Houou slowly began to loosen. He leaned down toward Amatsu and rubbed his beak against the side of her face, sighing deeply.

"My Amatsubikei. My beloved Enzeru no Jitsu (Angel of Faith)," he felt her shiver, "Do not fear me. I only wish to apologize. We will meet again in coming days, and I promise you our meeting will not be so violent, though it may come under extreme circumstances."

"Houou…What can you tell me about the Prophecy; my destiny?"

"That is something you must find out for yourself," he backed slowly away, moving back toward the plaques still intact on the wall, "You have done it many times before, and I swear to you…You will do so again. Take great care, Amatsubikei, and you shall forever be strong."

She watched him fade into the wall while slowly standing and brushing off. Suikun and Entei carefully helped Minaki and Matsuba to their feet, standing them straight as their Prophetic outfit slowly flickered back to what they had been. Raikou lent Kudou a hand, standing him up and staring at him. The Pokemon researcher looked down at him, one eyebrow up.

"I didn't expect you to return," the Beast admitted, "You didn't seem the type."

"You…_You're_ the one who called me here?" Kudou asked quietly, "The one who told me to bring them here?"

"Yes. We all are," he nodded in return, "Thank you for coming. You may have just helped to save the entire planet," he smirked as Kudou's eyes went wide as saucers, "And you'll do so again. And before you even ask; I can tell you nothing. You must find for yourself the answers to your questions of the future and past," slowly, the Thunder God began to lighten in color, "For now, we must depart, but we _will_ return. Watch and see."

Kudou looked up and around as each other the Legends, excepting Myuutsuu, who floated back up through the floor, seemed to shatter into hundreds of tiny specks. He followed those of Raikou and his eyes focused down on Amatsu, whose Crystal Bell necklace seemed to be absorbing the spirits of the Legendary Pokemon. The Bell dropped, again becoming nothing but a piece of beautiful jewelry.

*^~^**^~^*

"Ooh…That little baka!" a muffled snort sounded from under a fallen floorboard, "When I get my hands on her!" the voice got steadily louder as Midorijo pushed the wood away.

"You better believe it!" Hokusai spat, crawling out from under a tipped pillar.

"I can't believe what I saw up there," Yamoto sat by the wall, blinking repeatedly.

"We'll surely have to find out more about this Prophecy for Sakaki-sama," Kosaburo nodded, looking up through the hole in the floor above them.

"Not _you_!" Jingie snorted, "_We_ will!"

"You're _both_ wrong!" Kojiro contradicted quickly, "Musashi, Nyaasu and I will find all we need to know!"

"Hah! I seriously doubt that!" Buson cracked, shoving the blue-hared Roketto-dan'in away.

"Would you _please_ stop fighting?!" Tatsumi asked quickly.

"Really! You'll send us through the floor again!" Saiko hissed.

"Don't be stupid!" Rion spat, brushing off.

  
"There's nothing but foundation beneath us now! We're on the bottom floor!" Zanna waved her hand.

The floor suddenly began to creak as everyone seemed to lose a few inches on their height, "Oh really?" Konoye questioned haughtily, eyes narrowing.

The floor collapsed yet again, "Oh no! Not again!" Perushian clawed at the stable floor he was able to reach.

"You _must_ be kidding!" Nyaasu begged, holding tight to Domino's head, only to fall off when her hat did.

"Now we're sure to hit rock bottom!" Mondo sniveled, slipping off the floor.

"I thought we were there long ago!" Domino wailed slightly.

"Ya na kanji!!" the Roketto-dan called helplessly while falling.

"Lekka Shien!" Midorijo and Hokusai gnarled, whacking the others repeatedly with paper fans.

*^~^**^~^*

Minaki careened side to side, flailing about the Shizen Park as a Batafurii (Butterfree), Kyatapii (Caterpie), Biidolu (Weedle) and Supiaa (Beedrill) chased him about the entire expanse. The others had refused to Terepooto again, otherwise they would have been in Kogane by now. Matsuba was following him, attempting to scare off the Pokemon, but having no luck at the speed his cousin was running, and Amatsu and Kudou were wandering slowly along behind them.

"Amatsu…" Kudou started, lowering his head, "Is what Raikou said true? Am I really somehow involved in the protection of the Legends? In this prophecy of yours?"

"Oh, Kudou…You're part of much more than that," she snickered, patting Vovo as he rested on her shoulder, "You, old friend, are part of the protection of the entire planet from a very _dark_ and _sinister_ evil. Worse even than the Roketto-dan."

"Really?" he choked.

"Yes," she nodded in return, "But you don't need to worry. We're all right beside you."

"Not Mat and Minaki. They're _way_ ahead of us," he snickered.

Amatsu grinned slightly, "Yes, but the Prophecy's Council and I are _always_ there."

"Is…Is Wataru part of the Council?" he asked lightly.

"And so are Itsuki, Hiea, Joufu and Medera," she nodded quickly, "And I know you're jealous of him, but Wataru and I are meant to be together and have been every lifetime. We're soul mates."

"I-I-I am not _jealous_ of him!" he snapped slightly.

Vovo snickered and Amatsu smiled, "I _know_ you were staring at me last night. And I know what you were thinking; about why you feel you need to protect me and why you care for me. Well, now you know."

"I am…_So_ undyingly sorry," he ran around in front of her and bowed low, "I never meant for anything like that to even cross my mind, but I-"

He stopped as she pushed his chin up, "I know," she grinned, "But this is a tradition to all the boys who join my Council. Even, Takeshi and Kenji," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Welcome to our midst," she stepped aside and continued walking.

"Th…Thank you, Ama," he stuttered slightly.

"Amatsu!" Minaki grabbed onto her shoulders, "Please get them away from me! AHH!" he took off around her side and ran around her in circles, the Insect Pokemon chasing him.

"Oh, come on, Minaki!" she chirped evilly, "They really like you! Now come on and let's get back to Youso Metro!" she ran forward and grabbed Matsuba's shoulders, "I'm bushed and I'm hungry!"

"All you think about is food!" Matsuba shook his head.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _so_!"

Kudou stood straight, watching Minaki flailing around in a figure eight and glancing at Matsuba and Amatsu as they continued fighting, "Oh…Nothing's changed, yet everything is different…"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: OK…So it's a day late. And the way it works isn't really_ the way I wanted it to turn out, but I like it. Really I do. And so, we've introduced a few new characters. And now I'll explain them:  
_**Hitotsu Kudou:** Minaki's good friend from the New Year's Special in Japan "Pokemon Crystal: Raikou The Legend Of Thunder".  
**??? Tatsumi:** This guy is from the "Search For The Red Gyarados" episodes of the anime where Wataru shows up at the Ikari no Mizuumi (Lake of Fury/Lake of Rage)! He has two Onidorilu (Fearow).  
**??? Jingie:** The young lady is in the Deribaado (Delibird) episode to air next week on KidsWB! She holds a serious grudge against Musashi.  
**??? Midorijo:** A new _otaku_ Roketto-dan'in based off the woman Executive of the G/S/C games.  
**??? Hokusai:** Also a new _otaku_ Roketto-dan'in based off the man Executive of the G/S/C games.  
_Well…That appears to be it for now…So I hope you like it and I'll see you next time! *waves* Don't forget to enter the **Contest**! You can find it at http://GertanRin.cjb.net/ _

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** _"Unannounced Battle"_: Who the heck _is_ Unreadable anyway? Care to find out?  
_TAA_ Pokemon Of The Month: January 2003: The Waterstrider Ametama

__

Also: The words to the Roketto-dan's motto, the Japanese Pokemon names, the Japanese Technique names, and the Japanese names to all the characters not_ exclusive to TAA are courtesy of **Dogasu's Backpack** at http://dogasu.envy.nu/ Go check it out!_

****

Nope. Don't own Pokemon. But I _do_ own my otaku characters, so don't go stealing them, eh?


	2. Dub: The Tower Of Arcane Knowledge

**The Tower Of Arcane Knowledge: Za Tou No Oumyou Chishiki**  
What secrets does the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City hide? __

A/N: This is just some strange little thing I thought up while I was sitting around and watching the Pokemon video "Picture Perfect", where they call Todd "Snap". That's another issue entirely, but meh…First of all, this would be the dubbed version of the story, for those of you who don't want to be adventurous and read using the Japanese names. _And now, on with the show!_

A/N 2: If I missed some of the Japanese-English changes, or messed them up, since I typed it all out with the subs and then dubbed it, I'm seriously sorry, and you could choose to consult the sub for the translation. That's all!

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, Lance," Oh boy…This was somehow familiar, "Time to wake up."

"No. I don't want to wake up," the Elite Fourth thought, but didn't say, "I want to sleep all day and be lazy."

"Come on, Lance. Wakey-wakey," there was a sudden sharp poke in his side, "It's time to _get up_," the covers were ripped away, "_Get dressed_," someone pulled his wrists to sit him up, "And _get moving_!"

"Uh-uh. No," Lance flopped back, rolled over, and crashed the pillow down over the back of his head, "Leave me alone, Eevy."

Evangelina puffed slightly, "It's twelve thirty. You missed breakfast."

He peeked slowly out from under the pillow, "I…Did?"

"Yep. Sausage and pancakes and bacon and eggs," she smirked, "I shared yours with Will."

"You demon," Lance frowned and rolled slowly off the bed, "Why do I have to get up anyway? I'm not training until Monday," he stretched backwards with one of his thunderous yawns.

"Because I say so," she informed him with a look and tone of authority, "Fix your hair and come on before you miss lunch too."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sprang happily down the long front hall of Rainbow Mansion, a small rabbit-looking Pokemon weaving between her feet with each step she took and the Elite Fourth traipsing along behind her. They'd just finished lunch, and all Lance wanted to do was flop somewhere and zone for a while. And all her Eevee, Vovo, wanted to do was _play_! Eevy told Lance to wake up and Vovo to calm down and sat slowly down in front of her computer. Just as she was about to check her messages, her cell phone bleeped.

"Why can't I _ever_ catch a break?" she sighed slightly and picked it up, "Evangelina speaking," her eyes suddenly widened and went bright as could be, "Morty!"

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Hurray for us…Mortimer…"

Eevy scowled a bit at him, causing him to grab a pillow protectively, "What's up, Morty?" she blinked a few times, "Really? Wow! We haven't met up in a long time! Is the whole research thing- -It is? Oh, great! Are we going to- -Sure! Here is fine!" she was suddenly beaming, "What's it been? Nine, ten years? Yeah, I've missed hanging around too…So I'll see you later then? Great! Bye!"

"What was that all about?" Lance tilted his head behind her.

"Eevee," Vovo also questioned from the desk beside her.

"We're getting some visitors!" Eevy grinned.

*^~^**^~^*

Jason yawned slightly and leaned against the railing of the porch, "What, exactly, are we doing out here?"

"Waiting for someone," Eevy stared straight down the walk, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll change attitudes once they get here."

Lurianna stood and looked out above the city, shading her eyes with her hand, "What's that?" she pointed out toward the sky in the distance.

Lance, Will and Medira stood and moved beside Luri and Jason, spotting a small rainbow-colored dot dropping near the northern outskirts of the city. A League helicopter slowly descended toward the landing pad beside the Rainbow League jet.

Eevy looked out as well, smiling suddenly, "That's them," she stood and bounded down the steps, down the walk, and out into the streets of Rainbow Metro, the Shitennou directly behind.

"Where are we going Eevy?" Medira asked from the back of the party.

"To the landing strip!" Eevy cried back, suddenly speeding up, "To meet some friends!"

She tripped up slightly, but just kept up her barreling rampage toward the airfield. She skid around a sharp corner, the Elite flopping around behind her. She scrambled to a stop a watched the Rainbow helicopter land dead center on the landing pad. She screeched as Morty hopped down, holding his headband down with one hand and helping Lisle down with the other. They both turned and waited for Eusine to carefully lead Mizu down as well. Then a fifth shadow emerged from the chopper, his deep blue hair whipping slightly in the wind as he dragged an overstuffed backpack down behind him and slammed the door shut. He adjusted his vest and hoisted the pack up.

Eevy shrieked and bounded forward, arms wide, "Morty! Eusine!" she cried, launching the last few feet at her brother and cousin, then stepping back and smiling brightly, "Kudou. It's been a long time."

The navy-hared visitor stared slightly before shaking himself straight, "Hello, Evangelina. You…Sure have changed."

Eevy grinned a bit, "Nine years can do that to a person."

"Nine years did a lot for you," his face tinged red slightly, "She's gotten so much…Prettier," he thought silently, "She was such a tomboy the last we met," he suddenly noticed a large man standing beside him, "WAH!" he leaned away quickly.

Eevy snickered, "Don't be scared of that big lug!" she waved her hand at Kudou, "This is the Elite Fourth, Lance Ryujin," she presented him with a large smile, "And he's such a sweetie," she attached herself to Lance's waist.

"Oh," Kudou's eyes and posture lowered.

"Oh please…" Morty rolled his eyes as Eusine sniggered lowly.

"And this," she dragged a crimson-hared guy to her side, "Is William Logos. That's Lurianna Sedna, Jason Peruwa, and Medira Kurayami. They're my Elite too. Guys, this is Kudou Hitotsu. He's a Pokemon researcher and a good friend of ours." 

"Pleased to meet you all," Kudou nodded and adjusted his pack.

"Would you like to come up to the Mansion?" Eevy suggested, "We could catch up a bit."

"I'd very much like that, Eva," Kudou nodded.

Lance's eyes flailed quickly from Eevy to the Kudou character repeatedly. He narrowed his right eye while widening the left, then reversed it. He puffed smog from his nose and placed his hands at his hips with a slight snort. He smiled too wide. And ogled too much. He didn't like him.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat stuffing herself full of ume-somen as Morty, Eusine, and Kudou each tilted an eyebrow at her, "How can you eat that stuff?" Morty turned up his lip.

"What?" Eevy asked with her mouth full, "Just because you don't like plum-flavored somen noodles doesn't mean I can't," she took another heaping bite, "This is _so_ good!"

Kudou shook his head and poked at his food a moment before looking up at Eusine, "So, Eusine, Morty tells me you've got a baby on the way?"

Eusine choked on his sushi as Eevy patted his back, "Wh-Wh-Why did you go and tell him that?!" he heaved suddenly.

"Well…I just thought he'd like to know is all," Morty smirked, "You _were_ going to tell him, weren't you?"

"It…May have come up," Eusine turned away, sticking his nose in the air.

"Eusine!" Mizu snapped, "You're cruel!"

"Oh, come on, Zumi!" Eusine jumped up, "I would have told him! Eventually…"

Kudou grinned, "I kind of figured as much…How about you, Morty?" Morty shot up straight, "What's up with you?"

"Err…Um…" Morty looked side to side nervously.

"Morty! You didn't tell him?" Lisle scowled at the Ecruteak City Gym Leader.

"Kinda…Slipped my mind, I guess," he swallowed hard, "I've…Been married to Lisle for about a month now…"

Kudou burst out laughing, "And you _forgot_?! You better hope _yelling_ is the _least_ she does!"

Morty shrunk to avoid Lisle's stare, "So, what's with the sudden interest in meeting up with these guys again, Kudou?" Luri leaned forward in her chair to look over at them.

"Oh," Kudou pulled his backpack over, "I was in Ecruteak not that long ago, in the Burned Tower," he started digging around one of the compartments, "And I came across these," he pulled out a set of photos.

Eusine, Morty, and Eevy each took a photo, "They…Look like the plaque of Ho-oh," Eevy breathed, staring at the metal plaque showing the Legendary Pokemon forming the Crystal Bell.

"Where did you find these?" Morty asked, feeling his sister fidget in her chair.

"It was actually an accident," he sat back and looked up at the ceiling, "I was going up the stairs to the sixth floor, inching along - you know those boards are breaking - and I sort of…Tripped. My foot went through one of the steps, and I grabbed at a lip on the wall under the stairs. I let myself down and looked at what I'd grabbed. It was one of those plaques. There's one under each step down there. Twenty in all. They seem to tell some kind of story. I must have stood there for twenty minutes staring at them."

"So…" Eusine cleared his throat, "Why does this concern us?"

Kudou put his pictures away and crossed his arms, "I've been told by many people about a prophecy involving the Beasts," he watched them all shutter, "And I think the people or spirits or whatever they are that are pictured on these tiles might have something to do with it. What I really came to ask you," he stared all three in the eyes, "Was if you'd like to come with me."

"Come with you?" Eevy looked around as everyone stood and inched closer.

"Yes. Come with me to the Burned Tower," Kudou nodded, "Eevy, you can read ancient script. Morty, you want to find Ho-oh again. And Eusine, you and I both know you're an authority on Suicune, Raikou, and Entei," Kudou put out his right hand, "What do you say?"

Eevy swallowed quickly and suddenly grabbed Morty and Eusine by the wrists, "We'll…Be right back!" she trampled out, the others behind.

They ran into the next room and slammed the door shut, "How could he have found out about the prophecy?!" Medira shrieked.

"And what if he finds out we're part of it?!" Jason added quickly.

"Don't worry. He won't," Eevy crossed her arms.

"How can you guarantee that?" Luri questioned, "He's a Pokemon researcher. He'll go snooping and find something!"

"I can guarantee that because I'll make sure he doesn't," she puffed, "_Personally_."

"You mean…You're going to go with him?" Lisle whispered.

"Yes. All three of us will. We'll keep him out of anything he shouldn't know about."

"No offense to you, Eevy," Lance inched forward, "But I'm not too sure I want you to go with him."

"Aww…Jealous, Lance?" Morty smirked, "Trust me; all three of us have known him for a long time. He's not interested in Eevy that way."

Will pushed in quietly, "I must admit…I picked up an odd vibe from him…"

"So did I," Eevy shrugged, "But that wasn't a bad kind of vibe. I'm sure of it," she turned and started leaving, "We'll watch him. Three pairs of eyes should be enough to keep him out of trouble."

"If you're sure, Eevy," Mizu sighed, "Just make sure you bring Eusine back in one piece."

"The same with Morty too," Lisle added.

"And yourself," Lance advised.

"Come on, guys!" Morty waved his hand at them.

"Really. You worry _way_ too much," Eusine shook his head.

As they wondered back into the other room, they spotted Victor and Victoria sitting beside Kudou and listening intently to what he was saying, "What happens is that the radiation creates waves in electric fields. It hits and sort of reverberates," he demonstrated with a Poke'Ball, "That breaks down the electric current and leaves little openings in the strings of electric current so that electric devises won't work."

"Oh…" Victor nodded slowly, "I get it. Sorta…"

"Kudou," Eevy stood straight as a board as Kudou shot to his feet and turned to her.

"Yes, Eva. What did you decide?" he asked, fingering his vest subconsciously.

"Give us time to pack," was Eevy's simple answer.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy dropped her pack between Morty's and Eusine's, "I'm ready!" she announced.

Everyone turned to look at her, eyes nearly bugging from their heads. She had on a pair of baggy blue jeans tucked into white and blue sneakers and an oversized sweater like her brother's, only the yellow and blue were reversed. Kudou nearly fainted; that was the Eva he remembered. She snapped on a yellow headband and smirked evilly.

"She…Used to wear that all the time; always trying to copy Morty," he swallowed and just kept staring, "It doesn't fit her figure now…She's nothing like she was."

Eevy turned as Eusine tripped out behind her, now changed to a pair of slightly worn tan trousers and a tight-necked dark brown shirt. He was pulling on the second of his brown leather hiking boots while letting his tan vest hang from his left shoulder. He stood straight and pulled his vest on all the way, tilting an eyebrow at the younger of his two cousins.

"What?" she questioned as he rolled his eyes at her, "I'm serious! What?!"

"Nothing, Eevy. Nothing at all," he sat down beside Kudou and handed him a small device of some kind.

"What's this?" Kudou turned it over and over.

"For a famous Pokemon researcher, you sure could use a use a refresher course," Eevy snickered, "It's called a Poke'Gear. We can use them to keep in touch with each other if we happen to get separated."

"Oh…"

Eusine went on about explaining the Poke'Gear to his long-time friend as Morty trudged out from behind Eevy. He eyeballed her slightly before standing up straight, hands on his hips. She mimicked the pose, having still been mimicking the clothing. The only differences in her brother's outfit were that the shirt was heavier, the headband was thicker, and he was now wearing sneaker-boots, though they matched the pattern of his usual running shoes and the shirt was the same as always. He narrowed one eye at his sister before finally opting to ignore it, if at all possible. As Morty turned away, Eevy gave a long akanbe behind his back. He turned quickly, causing her to snap to the position of her arms crossed behind her back, her eyelids fluttering, and a wide, semi-sadistic grin of utter sarcasm.

"Yes, oh dearest brother?" she smirked, waving her right fingers at him.

"_Don't_ do that again," he scowled, "OK! Are we ready?"

"Not quite yet," Eevy turned back to the door, "We're leaving!" she called.

Mizu, Lisle and the Elite wandered slowly to the door, "Promise you won't be gone long?" Lisle grinned nervously.

"Don't worry; we won't," Morty finished jamming his pack full of last-minute items before lightly kissing Lisle's cheek, "And you stay out of trouble."

"Silly Morty," she waved her hand at him.

"You be careful," Mizu poked her index fingers together, "Please?"

"As always," Eusine gave her a careful hug before laying a hand on her stomach and leaning down, "You behave," he glanced up, "Both of you."

"We will," she nodded.

"You too, hmm?" Lance pushed up to Eevy and took both her hands, "Promise me you'll put safety first. And that you'll watch your temper. And that you won't do anything stupid. And that you'll come back safe and sound."

"Tatsu, stop it," Eevy smiled sweetly at him, "You know I'll be careful. I want to come back to you just as much as you want me to. And I swear I'll be extra-cautious, just for you."

Kudou burned red and turned away as Eevy stretched to kiss her Elite Fourth directly on the lips. He wasn't sure, to be honest, whether he looked off from anger, jealousy, or embarrassment. Either way, he didn't want to see. Eevy pushed the Dragon Master back, turning to follow her three companions. She gave a grin and wave to the first three Elite and the first Mistress of the Light Effects Division, as well as to Lisle and Mizu, but to Lance she gave a genuine smile and threw a kiss. He snatched the invisible symbol of affection from the air and clenched it in his fist as he held it to his heart. The others rolled their eyes; that was _so_ old by now. Lance swatted at them as the departing quartet gave one last wave before heading over the edge of Rainbow Bluff and down into the Rainbow League Metropolis.

*^~^**^~^*

After reaching the halfway point to the airfield, Kudou noticed a small glass object hanging from a silver chain around Eevy's neck. It jingled and jangled each time she stepped, leading him to believe it was a bell.

"That's a very pretty necklace you've got, Eva," he commented, slowing as she did.

"Yes," she blushed lightly, "The chain was a Christmas present from Lance. I've had this bell for a long time."

"Where'd you get it? It looks awfully familiar for some reason," he questioned, then thinking, "I _know_ I've seen that somewhere before."

"Oh…A friend," she answered simply, "But I'm not sure where he got it. I suppose from a glass shop. Maybe the one in Sickle City," her eyes shot side to side as Morty and Eusine glanced back at her.

"It really is nice," he added and she nodded, "Dare I tell her? Dare I mention the feeling I got when I saw those plaques? That feeling that she is somehow connected? And the voices?" he began to remember what he'd felt, or even sensed, when looking at the twenty tiles of the prophecy…

"Oh man…" he'd just managed to catch the edge of something on the wall after falling through the staircase, "That was a close one…If Eusine could see me now."

He slowly lowered himself to the floor below, finding himself in the basement of the Burned Tower. He looked up, pulling his flashlight from his belt and shining it up to see what he'd grabbed. He spotted a metal tile, depicting what seemed to be an angel of some sort. Scanning down a bit, below the step under the one he'd smashed, he spotted another tile. This one showed every Legend he knew of with something seemingly forming between them. As he looked up and down the stairwell, he found that there were twenty tiles and sixteen stairs. The last four were under the platform of the hall above. These four were cracked in all directions and impossible to make out.

"Destroyed by the fire," he thought out loud, "But that one," he shined it back on the first one he'd seen; the angel.

A cold chill caused him to shutter violently and drop his flashlight. It rolled away and flickered off. He scowled to himself in the pitch-blackness and cursed lowly. He groped a bit before a sudden whisper seemingly echoed through the whole tower, jumping and slightly breaking up. As it began to speak, the air turned frigid, almost painfully cold. He could nearly feel the words pounding about the interior of not only the tower, but his own entire body. He began to breathe smoke and crossed his arms to stay warm.

"Kudou…Kudou…Kudou! Find her…Find her…Find them! The heavenly beauty…The divine perfection…Evangelina! The Angel…The Angel…It is her!"

"Who…Who said that?" he looked nervously about, quivering in fear.

"Legends…Legends…Resurrected!" there was a sudden loud crash from above, "Find her…Find her…Find the Angel! The pure one…The Angel…The Guide of Light! You are…You are…Part of it!"

"What are you talking about? What am I part of? Who's this Angel? Where the hell are you?!" he called up to the ceiling.

"We are…We are…We are with you! The Prophecy…The Prophecy…Is truth! You are…You are…Destined! Find them…Find them…The Triad! The mind…The mind…Eusine! The soul…The soul…Morty! The heart…The heart…Evangelina! They are…They are…The Trinity! Seek them…Seek them…And bring them! Bring them…Bring them…Here!"

"Why do you want them? What do they have to do with this? Why am I even paying you any mind?!" he snorted, feeling for his flashlight on the floor, "Stupid disembodied voice…"

"You know…You know…What you must do!" the voice thundered so loud it shook the tower, boards creaking and bits falling about, "You must…You must…Find them! They know…They know…What you must! Find them…Find them…Kudou…Kudou…Find them…" the voice slowly faded to nothing.

In front of him, his flashlight blinked back on with a full beam. He grabbed it and shone it about, but saw nothing. The room heated to what it had been and the chilling breeze whipped away. Kudou blinked twice and swallowed hard before finding his way up and out of the Burned Tower and running to the Ecruteak City Gym…

"I still don't get that whole Prophecy and Triad mumbo-jumbo, but…" Kudou glanced over at Eevy, who now sat staring out the window of the helicopter across from him, "…But I think…I'm doing the right thing…"

*^~^**^~^*

"I can't _believe_ we had to land _here_ of all places," Morty dragged his backpack behind him along the main street of Goldenrod City.

"Not our fault there's no landing pad in Ecruteak," Eevy snickered, "A little walk won't kill you."

"No, but if Whitney decides to pop up…" he shivered at the very thought, "Can we hurry up here, please?!"

"You still don't get along with Whitney?" Kudou questioned from beside Eusine and behind Eevy and Morty.

"Oh, that's just the problem. They got along a tad _too_ well for Morty's liking a while back," Eusine smiled sadistically, "Isn't that right, Morty?"

"Shut up, Eusine," Morty hissed lowly, "And as I recall, you aren't exactly as pure as new-fallen Articuno crystals yourself."

Eevy burst out laughing at the face and noise Eusine made, falling back a good two yards in the process. Kudou just kind of pretended not to have any clue what they were talking about. They reached the corner where the Gym was situated and Morty immediately started doing a stealth act to remain unseen. Or so he thought. After finally having had enough rolling behind trashcans and lunging behind fences, he made a break for it, speeding past the Gym and running behind the sign for the Magnet Train to hide. The other three slowly made their way up to him, pausing to wait for him to stand and brush off.

"Quite through?" Eevy questioned.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "We're not out of this stupid city just yet."

"Almost though," Kudou pointed, "There's the guardhouse. That's the city limit."

"Let's go then!" Eusine flew past them, "We just have to be careful not to get lost!"

Eevy grabbed Morty and Kudou's wrists, taking off behind her cousin. As she snatched Kudou's hand, she felt a rush of blood surge through her arm. Her eyes narrowed as she ran, knowing that she had just sensed a tremendous amount of power in him. Odd…

Morty yanked his arm away, watching Eusine run through one guardhouse door and out the other, "Somebody's having fun!" he shook his head.

"Yeah!" Eevy nodded, releasing Kudou to run through the doors as well.

"Like a little kid at Christmas time!" Kudou laughed while waving to the guard behind the desk, who only stared blankly.

Eusine slid quickly to a stop on the other side of the guardhouse, drooping significantly, "The…National Park…" he wilted, "With…Bug Pokemon…"

"Still not bug-friendly, eh?" Kudou asked as he and Morty and Eevy stopped behind the Suikun fanatic, "Well you've got to go through, if you want to get to Enjyu."

"Not necessarily," Morty pointed out, "We could Teleport there."

"Last time I did that with Will…I got caught in a tree…" Eevy frowned.

"I don't mean Teleport ourselves!" Morty shook his head, "I mean use our Pokemon."

"I suppose…That could work…" she shrugged.

"If it means getting away from those bugs, count me in!" Eusine blared, reaching behind his back, "Come on out, Alakazam."

"How did I _know_ you'd agree, you psycho psychic," Morty shook his head, "Go on, Gengar. We'll need you too."

"Come out here, Sovo," Eevy released her Espeon, "Kudou, this is my Espeon, Sovo. Sovo, this is my friend Kudou."

"Espe," Sovo cocked his head, the gem on his forehead sparkling brightly, "Esp."

"He says he likes you," Eevy grinned and scooped her Pokemon into her arms, "Gengar, Alakazam, Sovo. Please Teleport us to Ecruteak City."

Gengar's eyes lit up, Sovo's gem blinked crimson, and Alakazam crossed his spoons, which started glowing. Kudou looked nervously about as the world around them darkened. Eevy glanced at him, sniggering at the way he seemed petrified. A blast of cold air crashed into them, forcing them to close their eyes. They felt weightless for a mere second before they felt five times as heavy as they had. They looked up slowly, finding themselves directly outside the Tin Tower. Morty, Eusine and Eevy looked about, slightly sweatdropping.

"Erm…Wrong tower…" they murmured lightly.

"Hey, at least we're _in_ Ecruteak…" Kudou grinned and snickered nervously, "Uh…Yeah…Come on…"

*^~^**^~^*

Morty, Eusine, Eevy and Kudou marched diligently along the streets of Enjyu, heading for the Burned Tower. Diligently, huh? Yeah, right! Who am I kidding?

"How much farther is it?" Eevy whined, "I'm not used to walking anymore."

"No, you're used to sitting around and being lazy all day," Morty snickered evilly, "Don't worry; it's not that far."

"For your _information_, Mortimer Michael Hikoboshi," Eevy scowled and snorted, storming up next to him, "I do quite a bit at Rainbow Metro! I train and I cook and a put up with Lance and the other Elite and I do my paperwork and mind the computers and the systems and I deal with Victor and…" she trailed off as they continued along.

"I see _those_ two haven't changed much," Kudou smirked.

"They haven't changed at all," Eusine corrected, "They're still competitive and they still fight, but they also still hang onto each other like a Remoraid to a Mantine."

"This I can see," Kudou pointed, finding that Eevy and Morty had stopped bickering and now had their arms over each other's shoulders, "Say, is Eva happy where she is?"

"You mean as Champion? Very much so," Eusine nodded quickly, "She worked hard to get where she is, and she considers it a sweet reward. The Elite absolutely love her, _especially_ Lance."

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of noticed that," he nodded, "Does she know it?"

"All too well," he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "It was like love and first sight for those two. They've had their ups and downs, but they're really close. Not that Morty is particularly satisfied with the whole thing, but he'll get over it eventually. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he lied, "Just interested in how much things had changed with her. And by the sounds of your little explanation…Not much."

"Heh…You're right about that. Of course, Lance's not alone. The Gym Leader of the Red Badge, Cain of Dogwood, is _wild_ about her. He and Lance could, I think, be called fierce competitors over her, but her heart will always belong to the Dragon Master. And always has, in a way."

"Lance takes care of her, I hope."

Eusine grinned impishly, "You're prying, Hitotsu. You're asking too many questions. Morty and I told Lance you weren't interested in her like that, but if he ever finds out…" he walked slightly faster to get ahead a few feet.

"But if he ever finds out, what?" Kudou ran up beside him.

"You remember Taylor, right?" he questioned as Kudou nodded in return, "Well, the last time he even _glanced_ at Eevy, Lance introduced his forehead to the dining room table."

Eusine moved ahead again to join his cousins as Kudou slowed and rubbed his forehead, "Ouch…"

*^~^**^~^*

Morty stopped in front of the fence before the Burned Tower, his sister, cousin and Kudou stopping beside and behind him. They looked straight up to the top of the tower, examining the charred planks and boards. Eevy tightly closed her eyes, as she was still able to see the flames rolling from the windows and openings. She could still see the way Ho-oh looked down on the burning tower with tears falling from its eyes. She could even feel its disgrace for the humans who had thrown torches at its home. Morty placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing what she was seeing, and then took her hand to walk with her. Eusine bounded up beside them, Kudou behind him. Morty slowly pushed the door open, the creaking of the hinges startling a few Gastly that had been on the other side.

Eevy inched in behind her brother, studying the surroundings, as Eusine and Kudou moved up as well, "This place is creepier than I remember."

"You've only been in here once before, Eevy," Morty moved carefully between fallen pieces of wood, "And that was a long time ago. Ten years."

"And that was only because you and Eusine wanted to scary me," she snorted, continuing along behind him.

"Which staircase did you see the plaques at, Kudou?" Eusine questioned before Morty had the chance to retort.

"Up on the fifth floor. I was going up to the last floor to see what I could find," Kudou answered, his voice echoing through the entire floor.

"Then it's up five floors for us," Morty started up the first staircase, "Come on. These are still stable."

"You should know. You spend most of your time in here," Eevy smirked and headed up as well.

They ascended somewhat slowly, fearing a falling beam or swooping Ghost. They reached the second floor faster that expected, finding it to be colder than the first floor. They found this especially strange, as hot air rises. Morty waved a few Ghost-types away from the stairwell and hopped the missing step. The other three followed, but as they began to climb, Morty stopped.

"What's the matter, Morty?" Eevy questioned, "Do you sense something?"

"No. I hear voices," he turned to her, "Stay low and follow quietly."

He turned back and dropped to his hands and knees, slinking silently to the top of the stairs. Eevy crawled up to his right, Eusine to her right, and Kudou to his right. All four peeked carefully over the top step and into the pitch-black third floor. They looked side to side, spotting a tiny light flickering through the air. They went completely blank in the faces as another appeared at the other end of the room. Both lights moved toward each other and stopped in the middle of the room, three feet apart. They then slowly moved forward and met, a much brighter and bigger light forming there. Behind the flame of this torch, was a face Eevy was immediately able to place.

"It's Buson," she growled in a whisper, "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Do you have to guess?" Eusine asked quietly.

"Shh," Morty instructed, "They're saying something."

"I don't see anything here," Buson placed his free hand in his pocket, "Not even a Rainbow Feather."

"I didn't see anything either," Bashou held his match out and scanned the area, "I think Domino heard wrong; that Hitotsu saw nothing."

Kudou's eyes went wide, "They must be looking for the plaques I saw. Maybe to sell them."

"More likely they're looking for them to try to figure out what they mean so they can get to the Legendary Pokemon," Eevy puffed.

"I say we just get out of here," Tatsumi blew his match out.

"If we go back empty-handed, Giovanni will have our heads," Buson muttered.

"There's nothing here," Bashou snapped, "We can't take what we can't find."

"Let Giovanni send his _royal helpers_ in if he so chooses," Tatsumi shook his head and started towards the stairs.

"I suppose," Bashou and Buson began to follow.

Eevy and Morty looked at each other as Kudou and Eusine looked at each other. All four backed quickly down the stairs, lunging over the missing step and stopping at the bottom. They all looked frantically side to side, searching for somewhere to go that they wouldn't get hurt, yet would not be seen. The stairs creaked, alerting them that the Rockets were coming down. Eevy squeaked slightly and Buson stopped, holding the torch out.

"What, Buson?" Bashou and Tatsumi looked back at him.

"I…Thought I heard something," he scanned the floor carefully, finding nothing but the broken planks and boards.

"It probably just was a Rattata or a Gastly or something," Bashou started walking again.

"Let's get out of here before a Haunter or a Gengar decides to pop up," Tatsumi added.

They slowly but surely hopped over the wood and bricks scattered about the floor and began descending the stairs to the first floor. Morty loosened slightly, as did Eevy, Eusine and Kudou. Morty pushed his sister's ankle to remove her heel from his shoulder blade. Across the room, Kudou and Eusine kept completely still as they contorted themselves somewhat painfully. Behind one of the thicker pillars still standing, Eevy had shoved her brother's back against it and climbed up to stand on his shoulders. They were now balancing carefully there as Eusine and Kudou stood perfectly still behind some of the burned wood strewn about the floor. Eusine was bent backwards to hide behind a warped railing and Kudou stood with both arms out, his head dropped, and his right leg out to his side to stay cloaked by a thick and heavy window frame. All four sighed and calmed a bit. As Eevy held onto a post above her to let Morty walk away, Eusine inhaled just a bit too much dust. He sneezed loudly, the echo nearly shaking the tower, and fell over backwards, a great puff of dust irrupting from beneath him. Eevy, Morty and Kudou just sweatdropped.

After standing Eusine up and brushing him off, all four trainers again began ascending the stairs to the next floor, "This is the third floor," Morty announced, "That means we still have two more floors to go up."

"Yes, but it's getting late," Kudou pointed out, "And these stairwells and chambers aren't safe in the _day_, let alone at night."

"We can't stop here," Eusine shook his head, "We can't camp in this tower; it's too dangerous. There are always new beams and bricks falling and, personally, I don't want to get clomped in the head while I sleep."

"Good point. We should camp outside tonight and start again bright and early tomorrow morning," Eevy suggested.

"Outside?" Eusine slightly shuttered, "With…The bugs?"

"Which would you rather have hit you, Eusine?" Eevy asked while heading back down the steps, "A falling Spinarak, or a flying brick?"

"How about neither?"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy pulled her headband off and flung it at Morty's back as he started laying out his sleeping bag. He turned and glared at her as she smirked evilly. She knew he wouldn't retort in the same way, as he would never risk his precious headwear in such a manner. He merely spat his tongue out at her and went on about his bed. Eusine laid out two sleeping bags over the blanket on the ground; one for himself and one for Eevy. Why was _he_ making _her_ bed? She'd requested to wash her face before going to bed, which meant she'd have to change afterwards. Kudou had conveniently been told to take a hike, literally, while she did so, and Morty and Eusine were set on camp duty. Eevy had just pulled her shirt on over her neck when her Poke'Gear blipped.

"Can I never catch a break?" she snorted lowly and accepted the call.

"This stupid thing working now?" Lance asked while leaning down to examine the screen with one eye, "Stupid signal hates me…"

"Lance!" Eevy smiled wide, "Why are you calling so late? You should be sleeping."

"Well, so should you," he retaliated, "I couldn't sleep without saying good night to my Angel, Evangelina. You know that," he grinned wide, "Love the shirt, by the way."

"You stop that!" she scolded, pulling her nightshirt on, "How are Mizu and Lisle doing?"

"Both bugging out," he rolled his eyes, "They're both worried."

"Tell them not to. We're being careful," she nodded reassuringly.

"Did you see anything of interest in the Burned Tower?"

"Yes, actually. Bashou, Buson and Tatsumi were there, snooping around the third floor," her eyes narrowed, "They were saying Domino had been here when Kudou was last time, and they were looking for whatever it is he may have found."

"Did they find it?" he questioned worriedly.

"Not that we know of. By the looks of things, they couldn't find them. We didn't get up there to check though; it was too late to climb any higher, so we got out of there to camp outside."

"Well, you be careful, even if they did leave. The higher-ranking Rockets are dangerous. Watch out for Zanna and Rion and those three most of all. You never know what they'll try to get what they want."

"I believe _I_ taught _you_ that lesson _long_ ago," she glared and yawned, "Kudou will be coming back any time now. I made him go away so I could change."

"That's a good sign," he murmured, "Just don't forget about me, eh? He may be a Pokemon researcher, but I'm your Elite Fourth."

"Yes, I know. But I love _you_, Lance. And I always will. Kudou is just a friend, and isn't, has never been, and never will be anything more than that. I promise," she winked, "Caino, on the other hand…"

"You'd better be kidding."

"Oh, you never know…" she smiled impishly, "Yes, I'm kidding, you blundering baka! My heart belongs only to you and no one else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get _some_ sleep tonight before we truck our way up the tower again."

"I hope _you_ can sleep. I won't be able to," he stepped back and looked behind himself at the bed, "There's no one to cuddle…"

"Draco would be sufficient."

"Oh, very funny. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Good night, Lance. I love you, _anata_."

"I love you too, _omaesan_. Good night, Eev," the Poke'Gear went blank.

Eevy finished changing and wandered over to her sleeping bag just as Kudou emerged from the bushes. She wore a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt, a short purple over-coat and long, baggy white pants. Morty poked at the flames of the fire with a stick and Eusine tossed the pillows down as Eevy stretched and Kudou dropped his vest over his bag and undid the top button of his shirt, as to not choke during the night. He turned around just in time to watch Eevy slide her over-coat off. She didn't see, as she was facing away, but he reddened to an amazing shade of crimson, his ears two or three shades ahead as he stared intently at her bare shoulders, her slightly-covered back, her perfect waistline, and her-

"_What am I doing_?!" he turned away and shivered, yelling at himself, "Don't you _ever_ look at her like that _again_, Kudou," he shook his head, "She's with Lance. _Not you_. She's your friend and nothing more. Got it, Kudou? Got it, Kudou," he sat quickly down and yanked his blanket over his head.

"Who were you talking to before, Eevy?" Eusine questioned while jamming his shoes in his pack.

"To Lance," she answered, sitting in her sleeping bag with her blanket up to her waist, "He couldn't sleep without saying good night to me."

"Cute…" Morty snickered and flopped down beside her, pulling his knees up, "What'd he say about Lisle and Mizu?"

"They're going crazy without you," she smirked, "The very thought of their beloveds being gone forever has pierced through their hearts to their souls and they're withering without you."

"Stop being dramatic," Eusine and Morty muttered at the same time.

"I wasn't the head of my drama team for nothing," she snickered, "That reminds me. Kudou, are you awake?"

"Sorta," he muffled from under his blanket.

"I was meaning to ask you before," she elbowed Morty and Eusine, "Are _you_ seeing anyone?"

Kudou shot up suddenly, all three Hikoboshi nearly falling over laughing at how amazingly red his face was, "Who? Me?"

"You're…Who I asked…Yes," Eevy nodded slowly, grinning.

He looked down, blushing at the thought of Eevy asking him such a thing, "Well…I…"

"Aww, come on, Kudou!" Morty beaned him in the back of the head with a rock, "If _you_ can ask _us_, _we_ can ask _you_!"

"Maybe, but _you_ weren't honest to begin with," Kudou pointed out, chucking the rock right back and cracking Morty in the nose.

"Yeah, well…That's beside the point," Eusine nodded seriously, "Once you asked, we told, and we asked you, so spit it out!"

Kudou glared at him slightly before he slowly looked to Eevy, who was waiting patiently, "No," he replied finally, "No, I'm not."

All three tilted their heads, "No?" Eevy questioned, "Why ever not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, lying down and pulling a blanket over his shoulder, "Let's get some sleep. Good night."

The three Hikoboshi remained silent for a moment before Eevy finally shrugged and laid down, "I suppose so."

Morty flopped back, laying to Eevy's right, "Night, Eva. Good night, Kudou, Eusine."

"Good night, Eva," Eusine dropped to Eevy's right left, "Good night, Kudou, Morty."

"Yeah. Yeah, good night," Kudou murmured lowly.

Kudou faced away for the longest time before slowly rolling back. He peeked partially around and partially through the flames of the fire to look at the three Hikoboshi starting to drift off. He listened to a few Pokemon calling out in the distance before falling onto his back and staring up at the dark sky.

"What do I mean I don't know why I haven't found someone?" he asked himself, "I most certainly _do_ know. I just won't say. That Lance Ryujin…I envy him. She calls him _anata_…She must really be close to him. He's such a lucky dog to have Evangelina by his side. But right now, that Eusine must be the luckiest man alive," he looked slowly off to his right, finding that Eevy was cuddling as close to her cousin as she could, snuggling her cheek against his, "Well…Sorta, anyway. I don't know what those creepy voices want with her, but if it's something that's going to try to hurt them, I'll make sure nothing happens. For Eevy, if no one else," he nodded firmly, "Why am I so protective of her? Is it because I feel so much for her? Or is it something else? I never felt this strongly about anyone, so maybe that's the cause of this. This desire to protect her and to keep her close and safe. But this feeling…It got stronger after I heard…Those voices," he started to doze off, but caught himself, "Maybe…The prophecy and the Triad…Are…Real…" he couldn't hold out any longer and was snoring slowly soon after.

*^~^**^~^*

Breathing smoke in the early-morning air, Eevy's "troop" came stumbling groggily out of the campsite, following their bright-eyed female companion. She paused and looked up to the top of the Burned Tower. She shuttered slightly, looking off to her side at her brother as he stepped up beside her.

"Geez…The tower's even creepy in the _daytime_," she murmured, continuing forward, "Though nothing's worse than the way it stands at night."

"Especially with the Bugs," Eusine shivered, glaring over his shoulder at an Itomaru scampering about behind them.

Once again, they wandered inside the tower, and once again, they began their ascent. Morty didn't have to worry about warding off Ghost-types this time; it was morning. No healthy and true Ghost would come out now. Kudou was forced to dodge a few Rattata, though he seemed to be the only one of the quartet who they ran at. Morty helped his sister over a fallen beam on the fourth floor, Eevy then turning and helping Eusine over. Kudou went around. Eevy looked over to the stairs, watching the very top of the stairwell light up with a faint yellow glow, but only for a brief moment. Morty waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her from her dreamland.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Morty," she grinned and waved a hand at him, "Just imagining things."

"Uh…huh," Morty just shrugged and turned back to Eusine and Kudou, "I think we should stop here for a while. Eevy looks like she could use a break."

"Don't be crazy, Morty!" Eevy shouted slightly, glaring at her older brother, "I don't need to rest! I'm perfectly fit for walking another two flights!"

"Always modest," Morty pulled her arm and tugged her off to the side as Eusine and Kudou stared blankly from a few yards behind, "What did you see?"

"I saw a light at the top of the stairs," she motioned toward the steps, "Like a lantern or a candle's glow."

"Yes," Morty nodded, glancing off in that direction, "I saw it too. And a shadow."

*^~^**^~^*

"Do you hear that?" a blond with large curling yellow ponytails whispered to another young woman with straight purple hair.

"Yes, I do," the other replied, "Those voices sound familiar. Hand me those glasses."

She took a pair of heat-viewing glasses from her sister and looked down the stairs. After passing up the readings on a few random Pokemon, she spied four figures standing and examining the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Well, either we've just discovered a new species of Pokemon, or we have some unwelcome visitors," she handed the glasses back over her shoulder, "Three men and a woman. Go and tell Bashou, Zanna."

"Right, Rion," Zanna turned and walked slowly across the floor so as not to make any boards creak noticeably.

Rion stood silently, glaring down the stairwell, "So, little Miss Champion…You've come to investigate. Well then…" she reached into the bag hanging at her belt, "Investigate _this_."

Just as she was about to launch a Rocket-Rocket down the steps, a tight grasp caught her wrist, "Don't. If you throw that thing, you'll take the whole tower apart."

She looked back on him, "If they come any closer, Bashou, they'll find us."

"That may be so, but that bomb would bring the entire Burned Tower down around us. You'd kill us all," Bashou informed her, prying the bomb from her tightly clenched fist.

"Fine," Rion pulled her arm away and shoved past him, "But once this is over with, she'll be blown sky-high."

Bashou merely rolled his eyes and looked back to the stairs as a snap aroused his attention. He rushed back across the room and ushered the other Rockets to their respective hiding places. Eevy and Morty looked slowly over the top stair before emerging totally onto the floor. They stepped forward and Kudou and Eusine followed, looking side to side as Eevy and Morty did.

"What are you looking for?" Eusine asked, eyes flailing left to right.

"Nothing," they both replied quickly.

"Right," Kudou nodded, ogling them skeptically, "Come on. The next staircase is where I fell through."

"Then let's go," Eevy pointed, bounding forward.

Eusine sweatdropped, as did Morty and Kudou, but they trailed after her just the same. She stepped carefully up on the first step, then took the second. But on the third…In the darkness of the tower's fifth level, there was a loud snap, a scream and a clatter. Kudou fumbled his flashlight for a moment and Morty and Eusine scrambled around in front of him, tripping over fallen beams and each other to find the staircase. Eevy held tight to the now broken stair she'd fallen through, whimpering every so often. She looked down into the pitch-blackness of the stairwell's underside and saw what she could only describe as a tiny flame. It seemed to be on a white candle and was illuminating a seemingly human face. The woman, she guessed it was, quickly blew the candle out and turned to run in the opposite direction. Eevy tilted her head and stared blankly as the darkened figure disappeared into the shadows.

"Evangelina!" Morty knelt on the second step and looked down at her, "Are you all right?!"

"Eevy!" Eusine cried, sitting quickly beside the older of his two cousins, "Hang on! We'll get you up!"

"Did you see that?" a woman with dark red-brown hair whispered to her left, "It was the Champion Mistress. Evangelina Hikoboshi."

"Giovanni would be most pleased if we could get _her_ Pokemon," a man whispered back, swiping his tangle of deep brown hair out of his right eye.

As they stood to leave, Eevy looked back down inside the stairs, "Did you hear that?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't hear anything," Morty shrugged.

"Neither did I," Eusine blinked.

"Hmm…Must just have been me," she concluded.

"Eva!" Kudou finally made his way over, "Are you all right?! That's exactly what happened to me!"

"I'm fine, Kudou," she reassured him, "But that step isn't, I'm afraid."

"Come on," Kudou hopped over the third step and all the way to the fifth, looking down the opening he'd made in the sixth and seventh, "This is where I found them."

Morty hopped down first, landing on one knee before standing and looking about. Eusine followed behind, dangling slightly before letting go and dropping beside him. Eevy hopped right off the edge, plummeting down between her cousin and brother. Kudou came last, first dropping his companions' packs down to them, as well as his own. Kudou pulled out his flashlight and illuminated the wall above them, directly below the stairs.

"There's the first one," he pointed out, "Another of Ho-oh."

"That second one there is of him resurrecting the Beasts," Morty acknowledged, "But these tiles must have been here since the tower was first built."

"But if that's true, how are pictures depicting the tower burning down on these tiles?" Eusine questioned, tilting his head.

"I don't know," Kudou shook his head slowly, "Eva, what do you think?…Eva?"

When he received no reply, he shined the light over at her. She stood still as the stone the plaques were carved of, staring upward at the eighth plaque of a shining form with large dove-like wings and a long flowing dress. She didn't once blink, but visions flashed wickedly through her mind. Of another being with leathery bat wings and a very recognizable hairstyle. Of a figure seemingly on fire, but not at all affected by it. Of a long table with over a dozen occupants. And of three forms, each bearing a glowing orb. The last to flash at her was a wall of white colliding with one of blackness, then her face, _her own face_, mirrored by that of Peter Rubeus. As her brother touched her shoulder, she blinked and looked quickly back at him as he looked her over worriedly.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, then taking both shoulders and stepping behind her.

"I…Yes," she nodded after a moment of silence and thought, "Yes, I'm all right. Just…Daydreaming."

"Are you sure? You look distant," he pried, though she only nodded in return, "Kudou had asked you a question."

"Oh, had he? I'm sorry, Kudou. What was your question?" she looked quickly over at him, attempting to push the sights away.

As she hit him with those two-colored eyes of hers, a picture took a half-second to flare through him. A colored version of the very plaque Eevy had been staring at a moment before. This time is was real; as if the woman in that painting was two feet ahead of him, looking right through him. She was colored with two-toned hair and eyes split to two different shades. Around her neck dangled two necklaces, one bearing a key and the other a bell, both translucent and dazzling in the light beaming from a bright star to her side. All was dark but that star and the being. She smiled briefly at him, and then the vision was gone; nothing but a memory or a memory yet to be.

"Are _you_ all right now, Kudou?" Eusine asked, "Eevy asked you what your question was."

"Huh? What? Oh!" Kudou took a moment to shake himself straight, "I asked what you thought about how there're pictures of the tower's destruction here when these plaques were here when it was first erected."

"Hmm…" Eevy turned and looked up at the line of plaques, "Perhaps someone predicted it."

"Pretty accurate prediction," Eusine blinked twice.

"But the tiles drag out after the Tower burning," Kudou put in, shining his light down the row, "Like the four at the end, under the upstairs floor."

His light fixed to where the last few tiles lay, all four of them gasping, "They're gone!" Morty shouted.

"Only the indents where the frames rested are there!" Eusine choked.

"Where could they have gone?! There's no sign of them anywhere!" Kudou shook his head slowly, searching the floor.

Eevy's attention focused off to their far right as a click and flaming noise beckoned her sights to a lighter flaring on, "Looking for these?" a decidedly female voice asked haughtily.

All four turned and watched as a candle was waved side to side in front of a tile, "What are you doing with that?!" Eevy barked, "Those are precious relics! You can't take them!"

"Who's to say?" a male voice asked from the opposite side of the room, a larger flame roaring to life on a fallen piece of wood.

"We are!" Morty hissed, "This tower is sacred to the people of Ecruteak City!"

"Oh? And just why is that?" a third voice questioned.

"You know as well as anyone that Ho-oh will never return in peace," a fourth practically giggled.

Morty recoiled slightly, eyes narrowed and a grunt escaping him, "Ho-oh _will_ return!" Eusine put in quickly, "But only if you return those tiles to their rightful place!"

"We'll be glad to put the tiles back," a fifth snickered, voices now surrounding them.

"Once they're put back together, they'll summon Ho-oh under the control of whoever sets the last piece," a sixth seemed to be coming closer.

"Eevy," Kudou placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can't let them bring Ho-oh back like that."

"If what they're saying is true, it's plain to hear they want Ho-oh only for power," Morty shook his head slowly.

"We can't let that happen. They'd destroy all the work and peace we've been able to gain," Eusine balled his fists.

Eevy nodded firmly, "I refuse to let you be the ones to lay those tiles!" she spat, "You'd destroy the peace between Pokemon and humans! I won't allow that!"

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" a seventh chimed in.

"I plan on finding out who you idiots are and stopping you!" she barked, stomping her right foot.

"Oh? You want to know who we are?" an eighth laughed, "Here's a little _introduction_."

Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To infect the world with devastation!  
To blight all people in every nation!  
To denounce the goodness of truth and love!  
To extent our wrath to the stars above!  
Jessie and James!  
Cassidy and Butch!  
Jen and Jaz!  
Domino and Mondo!  
Bashou and Buson!  
Jingie and Tatsumi!  
Rion and Zanna!  
Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!  
Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!  
Meowth!  
Persian!  
Rat-i-cate!

Eevy sighed as Morty and Eusine slowly shook their heads and Kudou looked on blankly, "Do you goons _ever_ give up?" Eevy questioned, "And what do _you_ want with Ho-oh anyway?"

"We want it for the same reason any other _sensible_ person does," the first voice was still far off and unrecognized, "For its power."

"If we control Ho-oh, we'll control _everything_," the second put in quickly as the flame burning beside them moved closer.

Eevy looked about as the other Rockets backed slowly off as these two approached, "Who are _you two_?" she asked, eyes travelling between them.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves with the so aptly called bakas. I am known as Bonnie. And he is my partner Clyde," Bonnie grinned maliciously, holding one of the plaques under her arm, "And _you_ would be the Champion Evangelina."

"I am," Eevy nodded, "If you know who I am, you know I have the authority to stop you."

"Maybe," Clyde smiled evilly, "But do you have the _power_ to stop us? Or the speed?"

As Eevy and the others turned to glare, Bonnie took off toward the wall. Jen shrieked and bolted out of her way as she hopped up from beam to beam and reached to place one of the plaques. She smashed it into place, sparks flying from its edges. She dropped back to the floor and ran around Tatsumi's side, grabbing the second of the four and ran for it again. Eevy ran and shoved her off to the side, the tile flipping through the air. Morty dove for it, sliding along the floor and catching it in both arms, holding it close. Jaz grunted and ran for the third, running over and throwing it toward the wall. It smashed into place and spit flames from each corner. Eusine ran for the fourth, but Cassidy came diving from his side, rolling him away. Kudou made a break for it, but collided face-first with Butch. The plaque went flying and came down to the hard floor, snapping in four pieces. Domino gathered them up, but Eusine banged into her from behind, sending them sailing. Eevy caught two, Eusine one and Buson the last. The two groups separated to their two respective sides and stared into each other. Bonnie stood slowly, her right hand on the side of her head.

"Well, you may be fast, but you'll never be the ones to lay those plaques," she hissed, glaring directly into Eevy, "Team Rocket _will_ win."

"Oh no you won't," Eevy spat, bringing a Poke'Ball around from the back of her belt, "The Team _Ovo_ will see to _that_."

"Bring it on," Clyde growled, "We're thoroughly prepared for you."

"You might think so," Morty pointed to the floor, his Gengar forming from the boards, "But I severely doubt it."

"There's no way we'll let you repeat the Burned Tower's horrible history," Eusine held his Pokemon's confining sphere straight out.

"Are you crazy?!" Tatsumi shoved in, "If you battle in here, you'll bring the tower down!"

"He's right," Kudou pushed Eusine's arm down, "You'd be responsible for starting what you're trying to prevent."

Eevy and Eusine replaced their Poke'Balls back on their belts and Gengar slowly dissolved back into the floor. Bonnie and Clyde did the same; they didn't want to get stuck in the crumbling Burned Tower if what Tatsumi and Kudou were saying was true. Eevy glared harder into Bonnie, who only smiled sadistically back. Jen came running from behind Jaz, plowing into Eevy's side and sliding her away. She tugged against Eevy, attempting to pry the pieces of the plaque from her hands. Buson took this chance to throw his piece up into the frame. Eevy kicked Jen away, but only after she lost a piece to Team Rocket. Jen threw it to Domino, who tossed it at Mondo, who threw it at Bashou, who chucked it to Rion. Kudou got Eevy to her feet, then looked up to see Rion bounding off the wall and her piece successfully in place.

"Give them to us now!" Jingie growled, pointing to Morty, "Or you'll not make it out of this tower!"

"Then so be it!" Eusine barked, "We'll sooner die than allow you to bring Ho-oh back in vain!"

"As long as we have at least one quarter of the last plaque, you can't put it back together," Eevy grinned, waving her piece around.

"And at the moment, we have a plaque and a half between us," Morty smirked, holding his up, "So why don't you give up this time?"

The Rockets glared lowly, but one laugh sounded from the back of the room, "Not likely," Jessie grinned.

Jessie's Arbok came slithering from behind her, crashing straight into Eevy and rolling her away. She hit the wall, still undyingly clenching her quarter of the plaque. She screeched as Arbok hit her again, and she dropped her section right into the Pokemon's jaws. Arbok hurried to the wall and placed it in its respective slot, then coiling up behind Jessie with a hiss of pride.

"Looks like you've only got a plaque and a quarter between you now," James smirked evilly, "Too bad about you."

"It's more than you have," Kudou puffed, eyes narrowing.

"Oh? And you're one to talk?" Cassidy snorted, "You're the one who lead us here in the first place!"

"Not purposely!" he barked back, causing the blond Roketto-dan'in to back down slightly, "I'd never endanger Houou and the other Legendary Pokemon knowingly! Nor would I put my friends in such a situation!"

"Aww…How compassionate of you," Butch waved his hand.

"Let's take matters into our own hands," Meowth smirked, lunging forward, "Or should we say; our own _claws_!"

"Fury Swipes!" Persian made a dive at Morty's back as he knelt beside his sister.

"Morty, look out!" Eusine called, only to be tackled by Meowth, who slashed his face, bit his hand, and took off with his piece of the plaque.

Morty was jolted forward as Persian crashed into him, banging his head into the wall. He dropped the plaque and the Pokemon dashed for it, but a blur of purple snatched it and sped into the air. Persian planted his face firmly in the decaying floor boards as Morty's Gengar carried the plaque into the air, where he sat on the edge of the opening in the steps above them, grinning wide.

"Great job, Gengar!" Morty clapped, helping his sister to his feet.

"Not for long," Domino snorted, watching Meowth place the last piece of the nineteenth plaque, then seeing it burst with ice crystals, "Murkrow! Attack that Gengar!"

"Mur-krow!" the Pokemon called, crashing into Gengar, then whipping back and smacking him again.

Gengar lost his grip on the plaque and Murkrow caught it quickly in his talons. He then dropped it to Mondo, then turned and swooped down, crashing his beak into Gengar's back to make his descent that much me quick and painful.

"Gengar!" Morty called, watching his Pokemon hit the floor, "Come back!" he recalled his Pokemon to its Poke'Ball.

"Give me that!" Bonnie gnarled, yanking the plaque from Mondo's arms, "Now we end this!" she cheered, running at the wall.

"We've got to stop her!" Eevy pushed Morty out of the way, dashing after Bonnie with all the speed she could muster.

Kudou and her companions followed directly behind, but by the time they had even come within diving-distance of the Rocket, she was already bounding up the ladder of fallen boards to the wall. She crashed the plaque into place and a blinding white light burst from its edges. The whirling roar of wind made the tower creak and shake and Bonnie toppled back, falling from her perch and hitting the floor. She scrambled to her feet with Zanna, Rion and Clyde behind her and everyone else behind them. Eevy, Kudou, Eusine and Morty all slid to a stop to Team Rocket's side, looking up toward the wall. An eerie blue light poured from the bottom edge of each plaque, overcoming the walls and floor. Zanna and Rion, once they saw it heading at them, turned and ran, climbing up to a windowsill and sitting down. Still, the blue light flowed on, heading up the wall and coasting right over them, as it did to everyone else. After the entire room was an icy sky blue in aura, a light breeze irrupted from the floor. The Rockets, excluding Clyde and Bonnie, turned and made a break for the other side of the room. Eevy and her crew were frozen in place, as a clear white figure slowly began to emerge from the plaques. Bonnie laughed hysterically, turning to them and smiling.

"Now you'll all be in for it!" she nearly chirped, "The Water Guardians emerge first!"

"Sui…Suicune…Articuno," Eevy shook her head, eyes watering, "No, please."

"Suicune and Articuno…They've destroyed them," Morty stepped back, cringing.

"Not Suicune…Not Articuno…Not the Legends," Eusine balled his fists at his sides, "Not them."

"Impossible," Kudou murmured, a light fog forming from his breathe, "They've…Corrupted them."

As the blue aura turned red, a bulky lion-like Pokemon thundering from the tiles, "Ahah! And now we see the Fire Guardians Entei and Moltres!"

The red faded slowly to yellow, "And now Raikou and Zapdos, the Thunder Guardians!" Clyde shouted.

"Raikou?" Eevy's eyes went wide as saucers, "No!"

As the glow slowly flipped to aqua, Clyde again called out, "Mew, Lugia and Celebi! The Psy Guardians!"

"With his most loyal protectors at his beck and call, now it is Ho-oh who emerges from the tiles!" Bonnie threw her arms above her head, "Come, Phoenix, and do our bidding!"

Eevy and her crew backed quickly away. Even though it would take Ho-oh's immense power and few minutes to form from the wall, it _was_ coming; his form plain to see, falling from his portrait on the plaques. The Legendary Pokemon crouched in front of Bonnie and Clyde as the rest of Team Rocket sat a safe distance away.

"But it's just too bad," Clyde smirked evilly, "That you'll not be here to witness his triumphant return as Team Rocket's greatest new ally."

"Attack, Legends! Destroy them now!" Bonnie smiled, pointing directly at Eevy, "Strike that one down first! Enjoy your game!"

"Run, Eevy!" Morty pushed his sister out of the way as Moltres took a dive at her from above, "Get out of here!"

"No, Morty! I won't leave you!" she called while ducking the bombing Zapdos.

"This can't be right," Kudou fell to his stomach, his arms crossed over the back of his head as Articuno roared over him, "This isn't why I was called to bring them here. I know it. There must be something more."

"Kudou, look out!" Eevy screeched, sliding along the floor and pushing him off toward the opposite wall.

Lugia's thunderous tackle crashed directly into Eevy's left side. Her eyes widened, but her irises shrunk as she let out a gasp for air and a scream of pain. Lugia threw his head up, thrusting her into the air. She soared right across the room, banging into the far wall and falling limp to the floor. Even Tatsumi cringed as she rolled onto her stomach, not even a whimper escaping her. Kudou gasped and stood to run to her, but Celebi careened in front of him, knocking him right off his feet. Morty and Eusine were both doing all they could to hold Mew off, combining what little bit of psychic force they could muster. There was a large blast of purple power and Mew flipped backwards in the air, a large purple cat-like Pokemon floating down through the hole in the stairs, blocking Morty and Eusine from any other Legendary attacks.

"Mewtwo," Morty coughed up a bit of dirt, "I thought you were a Legendary Pokemon."

"I am. But I was only created again this lifetime, which means prophetic controls like this do not affect me," Mewtwo placed both feet on the floor and raised both hands as they began to glow purple, "Evangelina's spirit is weak. I sensed it. Go to her and I will hold them off."

"You can't do it alone!" Eusine contradicted.

"Go!" the Pokemon shouted, raising and hand to shove them off toward Eevy.

Suicune made a jump at Mewtwo's face, but was only thrown away. The tower slowly began to sway and rock side to side and front to back, the battling inside starting to severely shake it up. Kudou had already recoiled and was attempting to awaken Eevy as Morty and Eusine neared them. They shook her slightly, but she wouldn't awaken. There was a loud slam from the opposite end of the room as a bolt of lightning fired by Zapdos crashed into Mewtwo's chest, flinging him back through one of the few support beams still standing. The entire tower quaked, and Mewtwo laid lifeless on the floor. Ho-oh was over halfway formed by now, and was now beginning to take on his brilliant rainbow colors.

"Now that _he's_ out of the way," Bonnie puffed as the tower slowly settled again, "Attack, Beast of Lightning!"

Raikou roared and lunged forward. Mewtwo was just barely conscious enough to try to stand, but he merely fell back again. Morty and Eusine had used up just enough power that they couldn't form another barrier, so pushing Eevy behind them was the only option they saw. Kudou, in a fit of worry, slid in front of them just as Raikou jumped. With a flash of light indigo, Raikou seemed to be sprung back, landing on all fours and crying out. He bared his fangs and Eusine and Morty each opened an eye. Kudou blinked twice and looked left to right, then downward. Yes, he'd come dressed in tan, but not in _robes_ like those he now wore. He looked up and watched Bonnie scream bloody murder.

"What happened?!" she cried, holding the sides of her head, "_How_ did that happen?!"

"The prophecy…" Eevy's unconscious mind whimpered, "A prophetic being…"

"Prophecy?" Kudou looked back at her, then down at himself, "Me?"

"Who cares about her murmured nothings!" Clyde spat, "Suicune, Entei, Raikou, go now and dispose of him!"

All three wandering Beasts started running from the back wall, flaring their own color. Ho-oh screeched, as all that remained of him to form were his legs and tail feathers. The Beasts only sped up, jumping at Kudou in perfect sync. There was a crash, snap, and grunt as something came flying from over Kudou's shoulder. He looked back and watched the bell once dangling on Evangelina's necklace whip past his face and hover in the air. It brightened with white light and shoved the Beasts away, throwing them to the ground and pushing them away on their sides. Clyde and Bonnie stared blankly as Eevy stood firmly behind Kudou, with Morty and Eusine behind her at either side.

"Well…" Bonnie placed her hands on her hips, "Aren't you diligent."

"I'm a lot more than just _diligent_, Bonnie," Eevy spat, pulling the Crystal Bell from the air, "And now you'll see just what I mean," she shut her eyes and raised the hand with the Bell, "Crystal Bell. Power of Legends. Ring of Purity. Chime for me!"

The Rockets perched on the window looked on in blank wonder as a bright white light, even more blinding than that the Bell gave off, shot up around the Champion. Kudou jumped to his feet and stumbled back a few steps as a white feather floated down in front of him. Cords of white similar to those Celebi used to Teleport whipped up and connected above Eevy's head. Kudou shivered and looked off toward Morty, who was surrounded by flying swirls of black, each one hitting another and becoming a wall of darkness. A grayish-blue spiral curled up around Eusine, then filling in and wrapping him up as well. The Legends backed slowly away; for some reason the power they felt surging from these humans was familiar, but they couldn't place from where. As all three colors slowly began to fade…

"How _dare_ you disrespect the Legends like this," Eevy hissed, the white draining from around her to expose long, dove-like wings and a flowing white dress.

"They're meant as protectors for peace, not warriors for evil," Morty added, clad in black with a long frayed coat.

"And as those sent to keep the peace, for this we will have to stop you," Eusine crossed his arms, a cape longer than usual draped over his now deep violet outfit.

"Who…_What_ are you?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, her eyes traveling between them repeatedly.

"Your worst nightmare," Eevy growled, eyes narrowing, "We are what has been known as the-"

"The Triad," Kudou finished quickly, his companion's eyes focusing quickly on him, "Then it _is_ true."

"What is?" Morty questioned.

"When I was here the last time, a voice told me to bring the Triad here, and then named you," he pointed at them, "It said you were of the mind and Psy, you of the soul and Death, and you of the heart and Light."

"Enough of this!" Clyde barked, "Houou is only seconds from completely forming, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Quiet, you," Eusine snorted, pointing at him and sending him flipping across the room, "It's my guess that the voices calling to you were the Legends. The very ones we see here."

"They yelled for you to bring us because they knew something like this would happen and they need us to stop it," Morty looked up at Ho-oh, which had only one more feather and some pigment to go.

"But why would they call _me_?! I have nothing to do with this!" Kudou backed slowly away.

"You might not think you do, but you must!" Eevy pulled him back by his wrists, "When I pulled you through the gatehouse, I felt a surge of power, and now you've transformed. Kudou, the Legends called to you because they needed you to bring us here. You have a place in the prophecy, and it's time for you to realize it."

"But…What am I supposed to do?"

"Just follow our lead," she turned back around and raised her right fist to her left palm.

Clapping them together and pulling them apart, she formed a long white stream of energy to create a sword. Eusine traced an arch with one arm and a line with the other, pulling from the purple glow an arrow and bow. Morty drew a long hilt, then a curved blade at the top, creating a jagged-edged scythe. Kudou blinked twice and held out both fists, one on top of the other. A tall, thin line of power grew from the top and from the bottom, becoming a staff. He blinked and looked at it skeptically, pricking his finger on the tip.

"Oh no you don't!" Rion jumped down from the window and threw a Monster Ball at them, "Ariados! Go, now!"

"And you, Espeon!" Zanna added, also dropping down and releasing her Pokemon.

Kudou began to back away, but Eevy pulled his wrist, dragging him forward the step and a half he'd lost. She released him, waved the blade of her weapon off to the side, and the Rockets' Pokemon immediately separated, calmly seating themselves at the far wall. Zanna and Rion glared back on them, yelling for them to continue their pursuit, but the Pokemon seemed unwilling, and totally unfazed by their masters' shouts.

"Well…" Bonnie placed her hands on her hips, "How intimidating are _they_?"

Rion and her sister glared coldly at her, only to receive a smirk in return, "We'll give you some Pokemon that _won't_ be thwarted by your stupid fluffy whiteness," Clyde barked, watching Eevy merely cock a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked haughtily, "We shall see."

Domino bounded over, pushing in front of Bonnie, "Raikou, attack her! Fire your Thunder!"

Raikou let out a deep roar and released the electric force directly toward the one person he was to eternally protect. Morty reached over and sliced the lightning in two, causing it to disintegrate harmlessly. There was a sudden flash of color and a loud cry from the opposite end of the room. Even Eevy gasped and stumbled back, pushing her companions away behind her. A bird, outlined in white and colored as the rainbow suspended itself near the roof, eyes narrowed as it glared down onto the humans below it. Bonnie ran in front of it and raised a hand.

"My Lord Ho-oh!" she shouted upward, "We have set the plaques and resurrected your great spirit! Grant us thanks by becoming our ally, and together, we will rule!"

Ho-oh's eyes burned red as he let out a long wail of a cry. Fire spiraled from around the Rocket Executive and wind whipped within it, picking her up and throwing her into Clyde. The rest of their team stared, gasping heavily.

"We're out of here!" James turned and ran for the small tunnel they'd dug to get in and out easily.

"James, wait for us!" Jessie and Meowth ran after him, as did Butch, Cassidy, Domino and Mondo, "Team Rocket's _running_ off again!"

Ho-oh turned and glared into them, catapulting them all into the far wall and allowing them to drop to the floor. He then looked to Bashou and Buson, who he picked up and lashed off after Zanna and Rion, who were climbing to the opening in the stairs. Bashou and Buson hit their backs, and all four toppled down onto Bonnie and Clyde. Jaz, Jen, Tatsumi and Jingie, in a total fit, ran directly into each other and dropped beside James and the others. The Legendary Pokemon ran quickly back to stare up at Ho-oh, who looked down on them in momentary peace. Eevy, Morty, Eusine and Kudou stood firm, prepared to attack if it became necessary. Raikou and the others turned slowly around to face them, all growling. Houou threw his wings up and out and screeched, signaling the Pokemon to attack.

"Ho-oh's power was too much for them to control!" Morty used the hilt of his scythe to veer Celebi away from his face, "But it's still under the influence that we're not to be trusted and is commanding the other Pokemon to do his bidding!"

"We've got to stop them!" Eusine struck a wall of ice headed his way, neutralizing it, "They'll take the whole tower down and then go out into the wild!"

"We'll never hold them off ourselves!" Kudou held off a burst of flames, "They're too strong!"

"Morty, call your Ghosts! Eusine, let out your Alakazam and Drowzee!" Eevy held out her hand, a sphere forming in it, "Ovo Boys! Go, now!"

"Gengar!" Morty pointed to the floor, "Gastly, Haunter, Misdreavus!"

"Go, Alakazam! Drowzee!" Eusine did the same as Eevy, throwing his down behind the Ovo Boys.

"What are they going to do?" Kudou questioned blankly.

"All right, you guys," Eevy bounded over her Pokemon and around the others, "Hold them off for me!"

"Eev!" Vovo cried, lunging forward toward Zapdos, "Eevee!" he launched directly into a Quick Attack, banging the bird back.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Kudou shrieked, nearly jumping out of his skin, "They'll eat you alive!"

"No they won't!" Eevy contradicted, leaning right from a Fire Blast attack aimed directly at her, then hopping left from a Blizzard.

Morty and Eusine stood back to command the Pokemon, attacking with flares of black and deep indigo when needed. Mewtwo hobbled over and raised a barrier to protect them, and Kudou had discovered a bit of his power. If he pointed the staff at something and willed himself hard enough, he let loose an attack like Eusine's that would throw the opponent back. He looked down after striking Mew and watched Eevy. She sprang side to side, swinging and thrusting when she could. She spun directly around and lashed out across Suicune's trail, scaring the disoriented Legend back a few paces. Celebi dived at her from her side, but she turned and stunned her, dropping her to the floor. As she turned back, Raikou leapt at her. She raised her right arm to him and brought her right wing around between them. There was a bright flash of light, the crackling of electricity, and a high-pitched scream. The Legends and the humans alike looked quickly at Eevy and Raikou. Eevy gripped her right wrist with her left hand and whimpered audibly, staring into Raikou's hard red eyes. Morty started to run at her, but Eusine and Kudou pulled him away. Raikou crunched harder, clamping his jaws tighter and piercing his two front fangs farther through Eevy's arm. Already the tips were seen on the other side, but he didn't relinquish even the slightest bit of pressure. He merely looked back at her, directly into her eyes.

"Raikou," she murmured helplessly, her eyes spilling over, "Raikou, don't you know who I am?"

"Raa," he gnarled, biting harder.

"Raikou," she said again, hesitantly placing a hand on his head, "Evangelina. The Mistress you chose. Don't you know me?"

Raikou's head cocked slightly, serving to pop Eevy's bone. She cringed and the Beast jolted, eyes narrowing slightly. Eevy swallowed and blinked hard, looking back at him. His eyes widened as he watched her. Those eyes; eyes he remembered from thousands of years of watching over her. He slowly opened his jaw and released her, stepping away. Her arm reformed, seemingly upon her own will, and the Thunder God watched her closely, dropping his head toward the floor.

"Evangelina Hikoboshi," he shut his eyes, looking up at her before opening them again, "The Champion of the Rainbow League."

"Yes," Eevy nodded thankfully, "Yes, Raikou."

"I…Am so sorry, my Angel," he shuttered slightly, "Please forgive me."

"I do," she agreed.

"Kun!" Suikun thundered in from behind Raikou.

"Look out!" Raikou headbutted Eevy back, turned, and let out a Thundershock.

Suicune jolted in the air, shaking slightly as she dropped to the ground. She stood and shook her head side to side, looking about frantically. Entei dove at her, but Raikou again shocked the oncoming danger. The other two Beasts awakened, he fired a Thunderbolt toward the Birds, snapping them awake as well. Mewtwo clapped twice and fired the best Psychic he could at Mew and Celebi. They faltered, but were soon searching about as if totally lost. Articuno and Zapdos, along with Raikou and Suicune, each shot their heaviest attacks at Lugia, who cringed and began to protect himself, but was unable, as Raikou's attack had been the paralyzing Thunder Wave. He searched about slightly, then gliding behind Kudou, who was watching all this, eyes wide. Ho-oh also eyeballed the Legends, screeching angrily as they all moved away from him, signaling him that they were disobeying his orders. He continued crying out as the Pokemon looked sadly at Eevy and her companions, silently begging her to forgive them. She merely smiled and looked to Ho-oh, who screamed so loud it rocked the tower. Outside, the skies began to darken as Ho-oh's vengeance began. A whirlwind effect started picking up fallen boards and throwing them about. Small fires sparked in every corner and Team Rocket had just begun to awaken when the floor beneath them collapsed, dropping them all down to the previous level, where they hit and went right through the floor, and continued on down to the first. Kudou quickly blocked a rush of fire heading for them and the Beasts looked at him, slightly skeptically.

"We have to stop him," Eevy looked down at Raikou, "He'll destroy the entire city, if not more, if we don't convince him we're _not_ who he needs to take his revenge out on."

"He's under the influence of the plaques' powers," Lugia hovered off the floor, as did the Birds, to keep from falling through, "If we can destroy the plaques, the power should be broken."

"But he's flying in front of them," Eusine pointed out, "How do we get to the wall to break them?"

"If you can get him down a few feet…" Kudou put in quietly, "Perhaps one of us could throw our weapon at it."

"The weapons are formed of your own energy," Celebi contradicted, "To separate them from you means they would disappear."

"If you can get him out of the way, we might be able to strike," Morty jumped in.

"Let us at least try," Moltres flew forward, "Fire Spin!"

"Ice Beam!" Articuno followed close behind him, as did Zapdos, the Beasts, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi and Lugia.

"Eevee!" Vovo scampered past and launched Morty's specialized attack at Ho-oh.

"Vaporeon!" Novo hopped up on Articuno.

"Jolteon!" Lovo jumped on top of Zapdos.

"Flareon!" Zovo joined by flying on Moltres.

"Espeon!" Sovo called, receiving help from Lugia.

"Umbreon!" Yovo quickly bounded up beside his Psychic-type brother.

"Gengar!" Morty's Ghost types, on the lead of his Gengar, all flew at Ho-oh as well.

"Ala!" Alakazam called, running after them with Drowzee jogging along with him.

Even through the danger of bringing the tower down around them, the Pokemon didn't stop attacking. They let all they had go, directly into their Lord Ho-oh. Ho-oh screeched and was frozen for a mere moment before throwing his wings out and flinging the Pokemon away and toward the sides of the room. They hit the floor and slid away, some shakily attempting to stand again. Apparently, they weren't enough.

"I was afraid of that," Eevy murmured, pulled Morty and Eusine to her sides, "He's too much for them. It's up to us."

Eusine shuttered slightly, "Remember…You promised to take me back in _one_ piece."

"And me too," Morty agreed.

"And I intend on keeping that promise," she nodded, putting out her right hand.

In her palm brewed a sphere unlike the one she'd used to make her Poke'Ball. Morty made one of his own; this one pure black, and added it through the top of his sister's, causing it to grow. Eusine placed his own from the side, his violet, and the sphere grew again. Kudou stood back a few steps, watching intently. _This_ is what those voices had meant. Eevy, Eusine and Morty were the Triad; three powers that could be directly added to one another without fear of a reaction between them. Though he didn't directly remember it, he was now beginning to realize that he'd been part of this for many lives, but had never once retained a memory of it from one life to the next. As he was about to look to the Beasts, Ho-oh shot forward, thrusting his beak directly into Eevy's back. She shrieked and lost control of her sector of the sphere, shooting it up through the ceiling. Morty and Eusine were both thrown away in opposite directions, one landing on Entei and the other on Suicune. Ho-oh lit himself with flames and dashed down toward Eevy. She cringed and sat up partially, only to see the blur that was her master flying directly at her.

"Eevy!" Morty and Eusine coughed, each paralyzed on their backs.

Kudou looked down at his staff, then ran for it. He slid under Ho-oh, the bird paying him no mind, and used a broken window frame and a downed pillar as a spring, jumping up and thrashing the slightly bladed end of the staff at the wall. There was a loud crack, a clatter, and Ho-oh's screech as the Phoenix froze in the air, mouth open and wings spread. Eevy laid there, a mere two feet from the Phoenix, then looked off at Kudou. He hung tight to the center of his staff, which was now plunged deep into the wall, right through the center of the last plaque. He slipped off and the rod disappeared and Houou slowly began to loosen. He leaned down toward Eevy and rubbed his beak against the side of her face, sighing deeply.

"My Evangelina. My beloved Angel of Faith," he felt her shiver, "Do not fear me. I only wish to apologize. We will meet again in coming days, and I promise you our meeting will not be so violent, though it may come under extreme circumstances."

"Ho-oh…What can you tell me about the Prophecy; my destiny?"

"That is something you must find out for yourself," he backed slowly away, moving back toward the plaques still intact on the wall, "You have done it many times before, and I swear to you…You will do so again. Take great care, Evangelina, and you shall forever be strong."

She watched him fade into the wall while slowly standing and brushing off. Suicune and Entei carefully helped Eusine and Morty to their feet, standing them straight as their Prophetic outfit slowly flickered back to what they had been. Raikou lent Kudou a hand, standing him up and staring at him. The Pokemon researcher looked down at him, one eyebrow up.

"I didn't expect you to return," the Beast admitted, "You didn't seem the type."

"You…_You're_ the one who called me here?" Kudou asked quietly, "The one who told me to bring them here?"

"Yes. We all are," he nodded in return, "Thank you for coming. You may have just helped to save the entire planet," he smirked as Kudou's eyes went wide as saucers, "And you'll do so again. And before you even ask; I can tell you nothing. You must find for yourself the answers to your questions of the future and past," slowly, the Thunder Beast began to lighten in color, "For now, we must depart, but we _will_ return. Watch and see."

Kudou looked up and around as each other the Legends, excepting Mewtwo, who floated back up through the floor, seemed to shatter into hundreds of tiny specks. He followed those of Raikou and his eyes focused down on Eevy, whose Crystal Bell necklace seemed to be absorbing the spirits of the Legendary Pokemon. The Bell dropped, again becoming nothing but a piece of beautiful jewelry.

*^~^**^~^*

"Ooh…That little baka!" a muffled snort sounded from under a fallen floorboard, "When I get my hands on her!" the voice got steadily louder as Bonnie pushed the wood away.

"You better believe it!" Clyde spat, crawling out from under a tipped pillar.

"I can't believe what I saw up there," Cassidy sat by the wall, blinking repeatedly.

"We'll surely have to find out more about this Prophecy for Giovanni," Butch nodded, looking up through the hole in the floor above them.

"Not _you_!" Jingie snorted, "_We_ will!"

"You're _both_ wrong!" James contradicted quickly, "Jessie, Meowth and I will find all we need to know!"

"Hah! I seriously doubt that!" Buson cracked, shoving the blue-hared Rocket away.

"Would you _please_ stop fighting?!" Tatsumi asked quickly.

"Really! You'll send us through the floor again!" Jen hissed.

"Don't be stupid!" Rion spat, brushing off.

  
"There's nothing but foundation beneath us now! We're on the bottom floor!" Zanna waved her hand.

The floor suddenly began to creak as everyone seemed to lose a few inches on their height, "Oh really?" Jaz questioned haughtily, eyes narrowing.

The floor collapsed yet again, "Oh no! Not again!" Persian clawed at the stable floor he was able to reach.

"You _must_ be kidding!" Meowth begged, holding tight to Domino's head, only to fall off when her hat did.

"Now we're sure to hit rock bottom!" Mondo sniveled, slipping off the floor.

"I thought we were there long ago!" Domino wailed slightly.

"Team Rocket's falling through again!" Team Rocket called helplessly while falling.

"_Lekka Shien_!" Bonnie and Clyde gnarled, whacking the others repeatedly with paper fans.

*^~^**^~^*

Eusine careened side to side, flailing about the Shizen Park as a Butterfree, Caterpie, Weedle and Beedrill chased him about the entire expanse. The others had refused to Teleport again, otherwise they would have been in Goldenrod by now. Morty was following him, attempting to scare off the Pokemon, but having no luck at the speed his cousin was running, and Eevy and Kudou were wandering slowly along behind them.

"Eevy…" Kudou started, lowering his head, "Is what Raikou said true? Am I really somehow involved in the protection of the Legends? In this prophecy of yours?"

"Oh, Kudou…You're part of much more than that," she snickered, patting Vovo as he rested on her shoulder, "You, old friend, are part of the protection of the entire planet from a very _dark_ and _sinister_ evil. Worse even than Team Rocket."

"Really?" he choked.

"Yes," she nodded in return, "But you don't need to worry. We're all right beside you."

"Not Morty and Eusine. They're _way_ ahead of us," he snickered.

Eevy grinned slightly, "Yes, but the Prophecy's Council and I are _always_ there."

"Is…Is Lance part of the Council?" he asked lightly.

"And so are Will, Luri, Jason and Medira," she nodded quickly, "And I know you're jealous of him, but Lance and I are meant to be together and have been every lifetime. We're soul mates."

"I-I-I am not _jealous_ of him!" he snapped slightly.

Vovo snickered and Eevy smiled, "I _know_ you were staring at me last night. And I know what you were thinking; about why you feel you need to protect me and why you care for me. Well, now you know."

"I am…_So_ undyingly sorry," he ran around in front of her and bowed low, "I never meant for anything like that to even cross my mind, but I-"

He stopped as she pushed his chin up, "I know," she grinned, "But this is a tradition to all the boys who join my Council. Even, Brock and Tracey," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Welcome to our midst," she stepped aside and continued walking.

"Th…Thank you, Eva," he stuttered slightly.

"Eevy!" Eusine grabbed onto her shoulders, "Please get them away from me! AHH!" he took off around her side and ran around her in circles, the Bug Pokemon chasing him.

"Oh, come on, Eusine!" she chirped evilly, "They really like you! Now come on and let's get back to Rainbow Metro!" she ran forward and grabbed Morty's shoulders, "I'm bushed and I'm hungry!"

"All you think about is food!" Morty shook his head.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _so_!"

Kudou stood straight, watching Eusine flailing around in a figure eight and glancing at Morty and Eevy as they continued fighting, "Oh…Nothing's changed, yet everything is different…"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: OK…So it's a day late. And the way it works isn't really_ the way I wanted it to turn out, but I like it. Really I do. And so, we've introduced a few new characters. And now I'll explain them:  
_**Kudou Hitotsu:** Eusine's good friend from the New Year's Special in Japan "Pokemon Crystal: Raikou The Legend Of Thunder".  
**Tatsumi ???:** This guy is from the "Search For The Red Gyarados" episodes of the anime where Lance shows up at the Lake of Rage! He has two Fearow.  
**Jingie ???:** The young lady is in the Delibird episode to air next week on KidsWB! She holds a serious grudge against Jessie.  
**Bonnie ???:** A new _otaku_ Rocket based off the woman Executive of the G/S/C games.  
**Clyde ???:** Also a new _otaku_ Rocket based off the man Executive of the G/S/C games.  
_Well…That appears to be it for now…So I hope you like it and I'll see you next time! *waves* Don't forget to enter the **Contest**! You can find it at http://GertanRin.cjb.net/ _

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** _"Unannounced Battle"_: Who the heck _is_ Unreadable anyway? Care to find out?  
_TAA_ Pokemon Of The Month: January 2003: The Waterstrider Ametama

****

Nope. Don't own Pokemon. But I _do_ own my otaku characters, so don't go stealing them, eh?


End file.
